Cyber-Hounds
by Firewolves16
Summary: A role play I did with Sigh-Ah. Two cyber-hounds are forced into a new life, with new handlers. There will be smut, the pairings shown aren't the only ones in the story. Set in many worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Gale's optics onlined and he groaned in pain. His CPU ached and he slowly began to rise onto his servo's and knees as he- Gale froze his helm whipping around in search of someone... someone... he froze as his optics landed on a silver form laying before him. Silver metallic ears pricked up in a natural motion a tail lying limply on the ground. Slowly Gale made his way to the mech in front of him, fear forming a tingle down his spinal strut. He wasn't dead...if he was dead then Gale himself would be dead...and seeing as he himself was still alive he didn't see that as a possibility. When Gale opened his mouth to speak, static came from his voice and it took several times of restarting his vocalizer before he actually was able to communicate. "Ryder?" His voice was laced with static. Gale had trouble telling if it was from dirt and grit in his vocal unit, or if it was damaged. Either way, it hurt and was uncomfortable.

Ryder slowly felt his optics online, his body weak and tired feeling as his eyes landed on his brother who hovered over him. His silver tail slowly wagged in reassurance but it was only half-fast. "Gale? Where-?"

Gale felt his ears flatten against his helm. "Unknown, but were ever it is...it isn't Cybertron! Gale said his optics roaming around the dry, red, dessert floor.

"Hello? Who's over there?" A blue and green femme was trapped in a cage. She looked helpless.  
"Welcome to the show, kiddies. I'm sure you all like the new additions to your frames." A sadistic voice echoed from the shadows.  
"What do you want from us?" The femme screamed.  
"Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

Gale looked at the silver Cyber Hound. "Can you transform? Maybe if we can hunt down some raw energon we can at least gain some strength back." Gale suggested. The silver mech groaned and the sound of transformation sequences taking place filled the desert air.

before Gale stood a large wolf like metal beast, large sharp talon like claws dug deep into the dirt and sharp blade like fangs barely protruded from the upper lip muzzle. *a cyber-hound would be about waist high on a full grown mech* Gale nodded at his twin with a fond smile.

Ryder took a deep intake with his vents. ~Brother, I smell energon but it is much too far for us to cover all the ground in our weakened state... the likability that we'll make it is only 21.67%~

Gale nodded as his brothers voice came through their bond. "We must try; if we hope to survive we must try." Gale said gently rubbing his brother's head between the two large ears the metal running warmer than normal. The ears flattened to the side as his brother frowned but nodded in agreement.

Slowly Gale shifted and he howled in pain as he felt cables in his back leg pop and pull taunt. Ryder turned to his brother in fear his muzzle nudging at Gale's shoulder cuff. ~Gale!? Brother what's….-~

~-It is just a nasty kink brother, do not fret. ~ Gale quickly reassured his fretting twin. Ryder eyed his brother warily before saddling up to his brothers side allowing his dominant twin to lean onto his shoulder. Slowly the two brothers began their journey in search of survival.

The femme revved her engine loud enough to get their attention. "Dudes, get me out of here!" Fasttrack yelled at them. She was almost surprised to see them stop.  
"You two better not be cons, when my dad finds out I'm here, this place is going up in smoke."

Ryder went to ask his brother if he was certain he should continue his trek when he froze. The wind carried a scent he hadn't noticed before, just then a female voice demanded their attention. Slowly Ryder turned to an out crop of rocks to see a femme in a cage. Ryder reset his optics in a blinking motion as he tried to process what he was seeing. ~brother look! ~ Ryder practically yelped when the glaring femme demanded her release.

Gale tried to focus on what his brother was saying but was just too tired his joints and hydraulics creaking with each excruciating step. When his faded dull optics landed on what had caught his brothers attention he snarled, anger filling his starved energon lines. Feeling a new kind of strength he shoved off his brother's shoulder and charged the cage his fangs and claws desperate to sink into the soft dermal plating of the femme. He knew his anger towards the femme branched off from his feeling of abandonment from his handler and seeing the adult femme looked like a good vent to take his anger out on. Just as he was about to ram the cage in his angry fit silver filled his view and his silver chest guard rammed hard against a strong black and silver rib brackets.

Gale stopped his attempted assault on the femme when his both screamed in pain. ~brother move! If IT gets loose it will tell its creator and they will deactivate us!~ He snarled through their bond. knowing that the femme being 'guarded' by his brother wouldn't hear or understand his body language or snarls, only a true handler would understand them and this...THING was no better than the rest if its kind.

Ryder released a small whine. ~brother calm! Think of our coding to protect and serve~

~that was before they slaughtered our kind! ~ Gale snarled at his brother in rage ignoring his hunger and just functioning on full rage.

Ryder whined aloud not moving from in front of the cage. Gently he cast a look at the blue and green femme in the cage. Ryder was too sensible and loving to believe that EVERY Cybertronian was bad.

"I don't know what the scrap is wrong with you, but those fragging cons got ahold of me. Do either of you know of Optimus Prime?"  
Unknown to the trio, a slender mech form lay in the shadows. He watched the scene unfold before his optics.

Gale snarled in an attempt to silence the femme but his brother head-butted him. ~brother please... please I-~

~Fine! But when she runs sobbing to her creator it's our energon that will flow! ~

a small wag of Ryder's tail was his response. Slowly transforming Ryder whimpered for moment his servo grasping gently at damaged wires and struts before he focused on freeing the femme in the cage. The door opened and Ryder smiled shifting back to his alt mode and turned around to see his brother starting to try and limp/stagger away from himself and the femme. With a soft whine Ryder made to follow his brother.

"Wait, if you two mechs will follow me, I know a great medic. I know what you are, my sire taught me. Trust me, he will protect you. And my medic may seem grouchy and uncaring, but he really does care. Too much blood has been shed. You've been in the same predicament as me. Let me help you." Fasttrack pleaded.  
The wait for an answer was excruciating. She truly wanted to help and hoped they would see that and speak in a way she'd understand.

Gale Transformed the damage to his small and fine circuitry was obvious. "We don't require help from your kind!" he snarled his voice laced with pained static. But through all his bravado, as he turned to storm away his CPU crashed going into medical stasis in his starved bipedal mode.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryder yelped in surprise rushing over to his brothers' side. He whimpered and nudged him with his muzzle before looking to the blue and green femme. He transformed barely keeping a hiss from his voice as he felt a few joints pop. Looking to the femme once more fear obvious in his optics he quickly ran through calculations.

78% probability of a trap if they go-

10% probability that the femme means no harm-

2% chance of re-initiation of the program 'Breeder'-

10% chance that they may be forced into enslavement-

100% probability of fatal out come if they continue to stay 'lone wolf'-

Ryder spoke mouse like as he talked to the femme his ears falling in fear. "If my brother awakens in an enclose space he will panic, he will become too much of a safety hazard, he is likely to lash out and attack..." Ryder said confusion obvious on is faceplate as he tried to compute a logical choice that would lead everyone in a harm free arrangement, knowing full well his brother WILL attack when he onlines, especially if he feels cornered.

Fasttrack nodded quickly and scrambled to help Ryder lift Gale. "My name is Fasttrack. I'm a daughter of Optimus Prime. Y-you do realize he repealed the decommissioning of your kind, right? I'd love to know how to become a handler myself, but there seems to be so few of your kind left." The femme rambled on softly trying to fill the silence that had begun to settle.

Fasttrack knew the wolf-like bots had no reason to trust her, but she had to do something. It wasn't in her programming to sit by and do nothing. She had to help! A trait she figured had derived from her sire. She continued with her small talk, rambling on, just trying to calm Ryder's nerves as she saw him tremble more with each couple of steps unaware of how weak he also was.

"My carrier, Arcee, she's going to freak. I've never been gone this long. Heck, even Ratchet may whack me in the head with his famous wrench. Once you get to know my family though, they'll accept you in every way. They're very loving. My sire always tells me that I have good judgment. He'll see that you're safe and not a threat, and that alone will make everyone else believe and accept you too. Just stay clear of Sentinel. He's a jerk. If he bothers you, let me know, I know how to deal with him." The femme almost growled as her optics settled on the ground before them.

Ryder tried not to flinch at how close the femme was to them. He limped on his slightly damaged leg, pulling a wince or unheard whimper from his vocals. The damage being nothing compared to his brother's but it still hurt like a beast.

Knowing this femme wanted to be a handler was...different for sure. Handlers used to be a form of power this young femme treated it like it was just a mere occupation...it was almost comforting in its familiarity and something in his spark beat warmly at the prospect of a potential handler.

Oddly enough Fasttrack's rambling chatter seemed to almost lull the silver mech into a trance of silence as time passed by. It reminded Ryder too much of a young hound he remembered that went by the designation of Blurr.

When he finally got the chance to tell the femme his designation without actually interrupting her he took the chance and spoke softly...shyly...after all it wasn't every day you got to talk to a femme. "My Handler called me Ryder, and my brothers Handler gave my brother the designation of Gale." Ryder felt heat flush his face as he fumbled on his pedes, his anxiety causing pressure to build in his energon lines as he caught more and more scents slowly filter the air and after a moment the scents grew so strong that he halted his pace, his hold on his brother firm and without a doubt accidentally forcing the femme, Fasttrack to halt as well. His 'fear' of Cybertronians resurfacing. The glitch never had fully been deleted from his CPU after his attack from several mechs back on Cybertron, it was a glitch he shared with his twin readily.

Ryder whimpered his weak legs trembling hard enough to cause a small rattle to echo in the air as his tail pulled up between his legs to curl around his leg and his ears flattened as his optics brightened in fear as they shifted side to side in a panic. He whined over and over again suddenly the blaring heat too much on his taxed frame. His head looking around waiting for the attack, so much time spent running made his paranoia more noticeable, but of course as a cyber-narcotic sniffing hound paranoia used to save his life from possible explosion in 'cooking' labs gone wrong.

However being on the run for SO long couldn't cure his glitch with the simple words of 'the hunts been called to an end'. No, it was going take time for him to trust FULLY in anyone but his brother. He tried to tell himself he was okay and safe but the smell of the mechs scared him more than he wished to admit he tried looking at Fasttrack but couldn't force himself to concentrate on the femme beside him and not the smells

"Easy, Ryder. It's ok. Hang in there. The medbay isn't that far. It's shouldn't be crowded and has _lots_ of space." She cooed softly trying to appease the hound. Fasttrack felt helpless once more as she saw her words couldn't help the scared mech. thankfully, another femme rushed to them and helped them through; without question.

"This is my sister, Blueknight. She wants to be a Prime like our sire." Fasttrack panted to Ryder as she tried to introduce the two if only briefly as they struggled with the dead weight on their shoulders.

Finally getting to the medbay, Fasttrack was overjoyed to see no one but Ratchet there. And both femmes dropped the dark blue hound unceremoniously on a berth.

"Track, Blue, what is going on?" Ratchet demanded. His gruff demeanor waning as he looked at what the two femmes had dragged in.

"These Cyber-hounds are hurt, grandpa, please, do something!" Fasttrack begged her optics over bright as she pleaded with the older mech.

Ratchet immediately began to work on Gale, normally he would demand an explanation or whacked the femme on the helm for being needy but even without the use of his scanners the medic could tell the other was in bad shape.

Ryder couldn't help but flinch away from the larger mech, he was average size but yet still smaller than the medic his breed was much similar to an earth Tamaskan, Cyber hounds of their breed were 'gangly' at best as speed was what they were built for NOT frontliner duty so larger built mechs intimidated the average sized cyber hound such as himself. He whimpered softly as he watched the medic work; his tail and ears still held close to his frame as he looked around keeping an optics out for anyone that dared cause harm to his brother or him.

"It's fine, Ryder. Why don't I take a look at that leg? I have some basic medic training." Track helpfully offered. Her servo made a sweeping motion as she gestured to a spare berth.

Blueknight stood off to the side from the other four, trying not to be a burden to anyone. She was happy that her sister had found something to occupy her. Things had been so slow lately. It didn't seem to be lighting up anytime soon... until now that is.

The offer was innocent enough but mulishly Ryder shook his head his paranoia getting the better of him as he took a step back, away from the femme. Getting his brother help was one thing...himself? Another thing entirely. If Fasttrack had been his handler he would had relented to her words as if they were a command but instead he turned is lip up in what looked more like a silent snarl, his ear lowering even flatter in distaste.

It wasn't the first time Ryder realized how helping and serving others came before his own welfare. When he heard his brother snarl in pain suddenly Ryder snapped like a rubber band, he shifted into his alt mode and lunged with a snarl not attacking Ratchet but jumping to stand over his brother protectively whining in uncertainty...they had been 'feral' so long their conduct programming was corroded and faulty at best now, it would appear.

His tail held high and head low Ryder was willing to fight any mech or femme to protect his brother. His actions clearly challenged the medic and two young femmes in the room. He clearly let his 'dominance' out. Such tactics were used in the golden age to intimidate another here Ryder was demonstrating his readiness to die for his brother. The only hope to get him to actually settle down was to force the male to submit to a 'handler' or dominant.

"Alright, Ryder. How do I become a handler? I don't want to hurt either of you." Track inched forward slowly, keeping a calm, but stern look to her features. It wasn't mad or angry, just hopeful and full of pity. From watching Ratchet work, she'd seen plenty of mechs have similar characteristics, she could only hope she was handling the situation correctly.

Ryder snapped at the approaching femme with angry fear. He growled in a low frequency it was strong but practically subsonic. 'Challenge, earn respect.' Ryder didn't speak aloud but a worthy mech or femme of the handlers' title would know what to do in their spark. A true handler would have to force him to submit to them and become his alpha in order to even hope to be a good handler. Just like dogs or wolves in a earth pack only a dominant could even hope to get him to listen, he had to be placed in his place as a soldier, as a cyber-hound under the command of a handler. If she was meant to be a handler she'd know in her spark what to do the silent challenge was issued it was up to her to pass the test.

Track's engines growled, giving off a challenge of her own. She stood menacingly in front of him, daring him to try to snap at her again. Blue and Ratchet went forward to aid her, but the one word 'no', effectively stopped them in their Tracks.

"Please..." Blue begged, terrified for her sister's safety. She could only hope she knew what she was doing.

For a moment Ryder looked shocked his optics brightened in surprise before he growled back his body tensing ready to attack, if she had guts enough to step up to the challenge then the rough tousle that was inevitable would end in someone pinning someone and Ryder had no intentions of letting the blue and green femme pin him to his back, he lunged teeth bared but not aiming to bite anything, his goal was to teach the femme that _he_was alpha not she. If he pinned her on her back he would never 'respect' her as a handler. Unluckily for him if the femme knew how to fight he would be pinned easily in his injure weakened state.

Track easily grabbed hold of him, forcing him on his back, with the added effect of her mouth snug on his neck. Her engines roared and she felt a sense of accomplishment. Whatever she had just done had fulfilled her lifelong dream. In the distance, she could hear Ratchet gasping. Plus another mech voice she knew well, her sire.

Whatever Ryder was expecting it wasn't for the fight to be over so quick! He gasped as he felt his body lock up before he went limp, it was a few seconds before he whimpered in submission when teeth sank none too gently in his neck. He had lost and though the prospect scared him, a shiver of anticipation made its way through his back strut.

However, he wanted to cower in fear and curl up in a ball when the deep voice of someone unknown was heard over Fasttrack, who was still on him, but now...he couldn't so much as wash his armor without his handlers permission. That didn't stop a high pitch wine from escaping him again nor stop his tail from pulling up to his stomach, he silently cursed himself for showing fear in front of a new handler. Already he feared he'd disappoint her.

If the femme had been his original handler he would have been disappointed that he hadn't stood strong with all his training. A look at the blue and green femme on top of him and Ryder waited for her command

"It's ok, Ryder." Track said affectionately, rubbing his head before trailing to a sensitive ear to scratch. "That's my sire, Optimus."

"Track, who are they?" Optimus' baritone voice asked, only curious of the new mechs.

"They're Cyber-hounds. I think I just became their handler." Track said happily.

"That's wonderful. You two are welcome here little ones." Optimus noticed Gale wake up before anyone else did, trying to calm the look of intense fear and hatred of the now online hound.

Gale snarled at Optimus, the mech...Something was familiar about him...something his FIRST Handler had told him about... Suddenly the white mech crossed his meta and Gale shuttered his optics in an attempt to get the white Porsche from his mind that mech abandoned him first why would his words mean anything to him? Looking at his brother he curled his nose when he noticed that his brothers' tail slowly wagged when his helm had been patted. "Whatever, WE are not staying here-!" he snapped glaring at the much larger mech his sentence cut off as his optics roved their surroundings.

Ryder whimpered and softly spoke through their bond. ~Brother, I will not leave; my programming will not allow it you know this, I have been bested. ~

Suddenly Gale stood from the medical berth he was on. Only half finished with repairs, he looked around his optics brightening as he realized he was 'confined' in a building. His optics flashed white as the stony gray walls resembled that of the labs. Memories resurfacing before he could stop them. Sharp instruments meant only to cause them pain, screams of others before him, then the reeking odor that will forever haunt his memory, the stench of energon, and death mixing with cleaning agents. Gale snarled and shifted.

Ryder yelped when his brother assaulted him with memories through their bond, his own coming to mind but being the more logical of the two he quickly filed them away to salvage his sanity.

When Gale suddenly lunged for the large Prime intent to KILL the mech without hesitation in an attempt to gain his freedom...

Ryder expected his brother to attack but the ferocity in the lunge surprised him. Without hesitating Ryder would risk his life to protect his Handlers Sire; he lunged at his brother both interlocking in claws and fangs one drowning in his own fear of having returned to the lab, the younger fighting with all his might to defend what he was built to protect. It was ferocious and rapidly becoming VERY damaging to both mechs as their programming demanded they defend themselves.

"Stop fighting!" Track demanded, doing what she had to do to dominate Gale as well from her stance at the edge of the fight. "It's not civil!" She snapped before her voice and optics softened when she saw the fear in the hounds' optics. "No one here will hurt you."

Blue looked over her shoulder and stretched backwards flipping a switch that changed the lightings colors to a pale blue. Track spoke reassuringly to Gale as she carefully approached and brushed a servo over his forearm soothingly even as it trembled and shook beneath her fingers.

Gale couldn't stop from his hesitance when Fasttrack gave the command, his body slowly as if by some invisible force laid down. His ears pinned back and optics off. His frame trembled under the touch of the femme. He didn't want this he wanted his Prowl back, no he wanted his _Jazz_ back, his original handler. His trembling ceased as his body shut down back into repairs under his new handler's touch.

Ryder had withdrawn from his brother and laid down as well, his command to stop holding true as he barely took a breath. His vents coming in short pants as he looked warily at his handler. Ears back and tail drooped in a dejected manner his optics looking almost like a watery lavender as he waited for her to kick him in punishment. "Forgive him please Handler, it is just that this place shares similarities with 'The Labs' I fear you may not be old enough to even know what those are." He whimpered softly to Fasttrack. His optics glanced around the room to judge the other mechs and femmes' of the spectacle he had made of himself and his brother.

"I know he was scared. It's ok." Track whispered, petting Ryder on the head. "Do you think my room would make him feel safe?" the slim framed femme suggested.

The other bots in the room left silently, knowing Track was the only one who could help at the moment.

Ryder looked at his Handler unsure. "In all honesty I cannot say, if you believe that is best then it must be I believe only the outdoors will sway him into a tranquil state but he is still too injured to be exposed for too long outside." Ryder said his ears falling to the side as a frown marred his muzzle.

Gale didn't stir awake but a soft hurt whimper came from him throat as if he were just a whipped pup. He sounded so beaten… so tired… so alone, all in that one little noise. Ryder took a deep invent and offlined his optics as they looked to his Brother then to the femme. "Since you are our new Handler I think it best you know or real designations..." Ryder said almost scared.

Back on Cybertron Ryder and Gale were famous; they had saved so many lives and caught so many smugglers, they were just shy of being historically famous...of course that fame came with some unneeded attention from scientists wanting to get their servos under their armor and see what made them tick. After that Prowl had changed their Designations and shortened them in an attempt to protect them, even going so far as to change their paintjobs...at least he had thought it was to protect them now Ryder wondered if he had changed their names just to give the poor mechs identity issues for some fragged up reason.

Ryder onlined his optics and looked at his brother forlornly. "My real designation is Ryders Luck, my brothers full name was Galeforce. Prowl my first Handler changed our Designation a while ago. "His voice was soft as he spoke just barely a whisper. a sad smile on his face as he pondered for a moment how such great trackers were brought to their knees and servos in a mess of insecurities and trust issues.

Track contemplated on Ryder's words. "We can use a simulation room!" The femme said deep in thought for a moment putting the hounds' real designations on a back burner while she focused on some way to help Galeforce. "We could make it feel like the outdoors, but he'd really be inside." She elaborated when Ryder looked at her strangely in confusion.

The simulation room was used for training. It could provide any physical atmosphere while even creating realistic fighting opponents. It seemed like the best option - (well as long as the simulation didn't glitch again and pop up random cons at the poor hound and give him a spark attack) Gale wouldn't truly know he was indoors and they could keep him safe. Track also felt a bit better about being their handler as she made this decision. There was trust beginning to form as Ryder allowed himself and his brother to be taken to the room. She wanted to not just let it be there but to let it bloom and blossom.

Ryder thought about it then nodded his large wolf like head. A simulator seemed ideal if not a little conniving. Gently transforming and ignoring his wounds his brother had caused Ryder lifted his brother only struggling to lift him off the ground but once in the air and firmly in his brothers grasp, Gale wasn't going anywhere.

Looking to his handler, he waiting till she was ready to lead the way. His tail wagging softly as he tried to force away his pain and hide it from his handler, he wanted to prove to her how strong he was.

Track smiled kindly at Ryder. She had a feeling on what he was doing, but she didn't want him to make his wounds worse so she quickly interjected. "How about I carry Gale for now? Maybe it will help him trust me." She carefully hid her true intentions of carrying the other cyber-hound, but maybe he would trust her more if she helped him a little.

Ryder looked at the femme, she was kind enough to request she take Gale from him but could he burden her like that? Ryders' tail drooped and his ears canted sideways in an unsure manner as he looked at his young Handler.

Ryder opened his mouth to assure the femme that he could in fact, honestly handle his brother but before he could speak his legs gave out. Ryder hit the floor hard with a hiss as pain that pulsed through his systems. He tugged Gale's limp wolf like body closer so his chassis so he wasn't hurt by him falling onto his side. Ryder whined aloud in pain as a light in his HUD came on detailing how dangerously low he really was on energon. Whimpering he looked up fearfully at his Handler expecting to see disgust at his weakness now that he knew he wasn't going ANYHERE.

"Ryder!" Track immediately knelt beside them, fueled with worry. "Hold on, I'll get something to pull you both." She rushed to reassure the hound.

Track raced around the medbay before locating a tarp. She eased both cyber-hounds on it, pulling them both the to the simulation room. It would have been funny with as much as she panted and struggled with the new weight, that is- had she not been so desperate to help them.

"I'll be right back." Track told Ryder, going to get energon for the two hounds and tools to fix both of her new friends. The femme was gone for a few kliks before she popped back into the simulation room. Once back, Track did everything she could to help them. The kinked cable in Gale's hind leg was heated and smoothed out. The dents and cracks in Ryder's ribs were carefully popped back into place and welded. That left both hounds tender but in comparison… at least not they were full.

"Are you ok now?" She asked, on the verge of tears. What if her repairs were incorrect? What if she missed something! The femme rolled in her own grave as she tried to help the two mechs.

Ryder flexed his joints gently then slowly transformed, the hesitance in the action showed with how slow the shifting of the mechanisms took place. He still felt weak but it would take a moment for the energon to reach his tanks and begin to pump through his systems appropriately. He was about to nod blindly to the femme when he instead looked up at Track when he noticed how scared she looked he felt his spark swell with emotions. Suddenly a memory came to Ryders mind. Prowl always secretly loved it when he-

Ryder pounced onto the blue and green femme his glossa lashing out in long exaggerated laps against the femmes cheeks as his tail wagged. He was literally sprawled on her chassis his tail wagging in an attempt to get the femme to smile and be happy. Prowl used to love this when no one was looking maybe Fasttrack would too?

Track giggled as she put her slender servos on the hounds head and shook the helm forcing his ears to slap against his helm annoyingly, this caused Ryder to growl playfully and try and paw her servos away. Servos once removed moved to grab his tail playfully, nuzzling his cheek, she hadn't felt this happy in ages. Living as the Prime's daughter was tough. She never even had a mech-friend. Once the tail was firmly in her hold he tried to wag free of the grasp.

Ryders' vents panted heavily, his large paws batting playfully at the femme every now and again as his mouth remained opened in a mock of 'I WILL bit you'. He would admit he was exhausted but if it made his new Handler happy he would ware himself to the skeletal frame if it meant the femme smiled like this more. Finally too exhausted to do much more he just flopped onto the femme heavily knowing his weight was probably enough to knock the air out of her vents. Unknown to Ryder was the light lavender optics that watched him actually play like he hadn't for vorns.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're heavy." Track gasped, gently rolling him off. Her optics flickering to the other motionless hound across the floor, her blue optics settled on the others lavender. "Oh! Hey, Gale. Do you feel better? I fixed your wounds for the most part. Oh yeah! There's also a ton of energon over there if I didn't put enough in your systems." Track sat up, walking slowly toward Gale, as to not alarm him.

Gale looked at the femme his optics pale but they darkened with mistrust even as she slowly approached. Slowly he stood on shaky legs and brushed by the femme, his shoulder bumping hers but he didn't apologize- not so much as a 'thank you' or acknowledgment toward the femme even being there either. Going to the energon cubes, he grabbed one and began to eat it. Ryder looked sadly at his brother...it would take time but his brother would warm up to the idea of a new handler it would only take _time_.

"You're welcome." Track said softly a small pout set on her face as she then turned to the smaller hound and silver armored brother. Granted she was hurt that Gale didn't really seem to like her, but she'd keep praying he would learn to. She looked back to Ryder, smiling softly. "Thanks for accepting me. I can leave you two in here, o-or stay with you. It's your choice. I may be your handler, but I don't own you. I hate the idea of slavery." She trailed softly her servos clasped together. Track could tell something bad happened in their past and she wasn't like other handlers. She hoped they would see that she would treat them more as friends than anything and begin to trust her.

Gale glared at the femme but remained quiet as he lay down. He shifted to his side so his back was towards the femme. He knew it was immature and poor choice on his side but it seemed okay for him to act like an ass. Yet inwardly even if he acted indifferent he kept his senses on high alert, his ears swiveling around to listen to the other two in the room even if he wasn't looking at them.

Ryder looked at his pouty brother and shook his head softly. Looking to Fasttrack he wagged his long silver tail gently as he stood on his paws and went to her side. "I wouldn't mind getting to meet your 'family' if that is alright with you?" Ryder asked softly his head gently nuzzling at the femmes hand.

"Of course! They'll love you. You already met my sire. Ratchet raised him practically, so he's like a grandpa. Heck, we may even be able to find you a mate. Of course, it'll be someone you fall in love with. I heard about that 'Breeder' program, I'm never going to force you activating it. You mate on your time and when you're ready." She said rubbing his ears affectionately.

Track sounded very passionate about her feelings and Ryder could tell this. She wanted to be a good handler, help them the best she could and she was making a good start. "Also, if you ever had a handler you really liked, I'm not trying to replace them I am just happy to be a Handler not replace your old ones. If you ever see them again and want to go back..." Track trailed off sadly. She didn't want to think of losing them, but she had to face facts. Plus, she wanted them happy. "You are always welcome to go back to them."

Ryder smiled fondly at the femme at how gentle and kind she seemed. But at the mention of the 'Breeding' program Gale had his head shoot up and his eyes narrowed at the femme before shooting wide at what she said... his optics narrowed suspiciously but he never spoke a word…

Maybe...

Just maybe, this wouldn't be all that bad? Ryder's tail started to wag in restrained excitement as he pranced sideways towards the door before shifting and gently grabbing the femmes' servo and tugging her towards the door excited to meet other Cybertronians that were like Track, other Cybertronians with a kind spark.

Track giggled. "You're more than welcome to tag along, Gale. Be nice for you to meet everyone as well."

Gale slowly stood and followed the pair acting indifferent and nonplussed with each new greeting unlike his twin who shyly tried to awkwardly greet the new bots. Gale remained at his brother's side his ears pinned back and tail sticking straight out proving how stiff with tension he really was.

Fasttrack introduced Ryder to everyone, excited when a young femme named Reconnaissance came down the hall… she seemed to be extra happy to meet the silver hound. Reconnaissance was a burgundy color, very sweet, and _very_ nervous around Ryder in a good way as she fidgeted on her pedes and servos interlocked. "H-hello, you can just call me Recon." Reconnaissance blushed as she saddled up next to the hound, the mech just barely reaching the two femmes' chins.

It was with a pout then that Ryder realized how much smaller his Hound breed made his frame size in comparison to the Cybertronian femmes… man did he feel like a toy breed right now… but in all honesty he wasn't a toy breed, he and his brother both just looked like small Cyber Wolves… so they weren't small… just fun sized- Ryder's thought were cut off when his Handler spoke softly into his flicking ears.

"There's a potential mate there." Track whispered to Ryder conspiratorially. The Hound felt his optics brighten in surprise. When the femme mentioned 'mate' to Ryder. The poor Hound actually stumbled drunkenly over his pedes. His mouth fish-lipped as he gapped at the chuckling femme.

Ryder turned those bright lavender optics to Recon and looked suddenly at how shiny her armor was and very well maintained at that… Ryder tried… he _really_tried to talk to the femme but with every attempt to talk and greet her, he fumbled over his words his face blushing a deep blue as energon rushed to his cheek arches as Trask insinuated a possible mate. Finally Ryder was able to form a sentence. "Oh, my." he whispered embarrassingly.

Recon waved nicely at Gale, but his cold demeanor scared her a bit when the dark blue Hound curled a lip in warning at the femme.

"Could you at least try to relax a bit? Please?" Track asked of Gale. The hound merely crossed his arms and looked away, a sour look on his face. Then, the worst happened. Sentinel walked up to them. Track's first instinct was to stand protectively before the twins.

"What do we have here?" Sentinel arrogantly asked his servos landing on his hips as he canted them to the side.

"Back away, Sentinel. I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Track warned her optics dimming at the mech with her irritation. Recon actually hid behind Ryder, shaking in fear of the bulky and larger mech.

"Walking the mutts, I see. Where'd you get them? Cause they definitely didn't come from the pound otherwise they'd been put down like the mutts they are." Sentinel said rudely.

"What did you just call them?" Track's voice went dangerously low. She was nearly ready to start the fight. She wouldn't allow no one to degrade her new friends… even Gale.

Ryder felt the tension in his Handler and tensed himself outstretching his arm to hide Recon even though he blushed harder as the femme snuggled behind him and into his back strut… Ryder heard it before he knew what was happening.

Gale snarled and pounced on the Prime throwing his weight up high so to throw the larger mechs weight off and toppling him to the ground. When the resounding crash echoed in the room, his sharp canine razor like fangs held before the others faceplate tempted to rip his faceplate off. Gale's deep voice hissed out. "You make _her_ uncomfortable, fat helm! How 'bout I shave a few pounds off that ego for you?" Gale asked in a surgery voice but it was easy to see he was just barely restraining himself from seriously ripping into the larger mech. Yet he stepped off the mech allowing him to stumble to his pedes.

Sentinel cowered away, running for his life once the hound stepped off him slowly. Track relaxed a bit, but looked at Gale.

"Who's her? Are you talking about me?" she asked a small drop of hope in her pool of rejection. Track hoped that Gale was starting to like her, even if only a tiny bit.

Recon held onto Ryder for a moment more before releasing him, feeling safer with the cyber-hound already.

Gale puffed out his chest in a show of dominance and a sudden burst of static laced laughter filled the room. Gale looked to his doubled over twin as he laughed. Gale looked at the blue and green femme that held optics full of hope. Looking away he huffed indignantly but didn't say who the 'her' he had mentions was. "Brother cease your irritating laughter." He growled in warning.

"B-but you-!" Ryder chirruped happily at his brother his optics bright with mirth. Slowly Ryder watch Gale turn around and leave headed for the door. Ryder looked sideways to his Handler with a fond sad smile on his face. "That Fasttrack was what happens when a Cyber Hound challenges a mech and the mech _looses_. They will NEVER be respected by that Cyber Hound even if a rematch was scheduled and the hound lost the second round, it doesn't matter because we know for a fact that the mech that beat us was always a first time looser. Sentinel will never be respected by Gale now brother will only see him as a coward. When Handlers are chosen it's a dual, a mech or femme against a Cyber Hound unless the Hound is _given_ to a Handler as a pup, then usually it's more of a bond that forms- like with my ex-Handler and me. You see Gale and I was separated shortly after we were created and Gale was forced into the Dominating Ring, as it was called unlike me who our creator managed to save. Brother fought hard and was nicknamed the 'Gladiator' due to his strength in the Ring, no mech or femme Handler could match him in strength in the duals...none except _him_... You see if the Hound wins then the Cybertronian will be removed from roster as a potential Handler for that specific Hound, a handler is an Alpha therefore MUST be stronger than that of us Hounds." Ryder trailed off his face having gone from its happy demeanor to a more somber and saddened look as he watched his brother head up the ramp to go outside.

"Ok, i gotta know, who's _him_ and _her_?" Track was fairly certain now that Gale hadn't meant her, surely not. It hurt her to know that she may never truly be trusted by Gale. He was a good mech, she could tell, but something happened to them that scarred the poor Hound. She really wanted to help now.

"Oh I assure you he was protecting _you_ Fasttrack I accepted you as a handler by default so must also to a degree even if he outwardly won't admit it. And... _him_well..." Ryder trailed off unsure if it was his place but slowly he continued when his brother was completely out of sight.

"His name was Jazz, HE was gales first handler and Gales first lover... but one night Jazz told Gale that he would release him from his servitude in the K-9 unit called 'Finder' you see a lot of Cyber Hounds were forced to reside in a 'shelter' of sorts but by day the units were forced to work long hours and do work that was far too dangerous for a mech or femme to do...we were always considered disposable. At the time I had also been put into the 'Kennel' by my handler as was per the Rules at the time. It was when Gale and I were reunited. Granted we had remained alive, and we spoke on our bond often, but we had not visually seen each other in months, while he was in the Ring." Ryder gained a small smile as memories of happy times flitted across his meta, ones of a happy and smiling Galeforce. "Jazz treated Gale well and took great care of him and spoiled him till he rusted! But because Gale and I were newer models we were forced to reside in the Kennels together...that's how we came to know 'the lab'...at night mechs would come with voltage prods and cruel instruments forcing us down and taking whatever they pleased from us, whether it was consensual or not, I'm sure your Sire and Grandsire remember such things as the lab maybe if you ask them they may share more details on them but- I would prefer to remember as little as possible from then." Ryders' ears flattened as far back as they would go and a growl had just barely settled into his voice.

"When Jazz discovered what they were doing to the Cyber Units he told Gale he would come back the next night with the appropriate tools needed to free him and me too. When the time came brother waited all night next to me and Jazz never came. It was well into the on shift when word reached us, he was informed Jazz was missing, some speculated he had been killed, others said he just left post and ran from the frontlines like a coward. However Jazz had a living will, if anything happened to him Gale was to be transfer to a mech named Prowl. Prowl was MY handler and best friends as well as Jazz's training partner while they were in camp together..." Ryders' tail wagged lightly as his ears slowly fell to the side he wouldn't ever admit to it but he was told that such a look was very cute when matched with his 'turbo doe optics' apparently it was a cute look leaving many swooning at the adorableness of it all.

"Prowl spent weeks breaking brother out of his shell and slowly reprogramming him to sniff for narcotics and not cadavers or MIA Cybertronians. It was a few weeks later that Gale found out he-" Ryder froze he said too much his optics brightened in shocked surprise at himself. Quickly he transformed and went after his brother... if their new handler knew some of their past they would receive only pity from her and that isn't what they wanted!

Track ran after Ryder as he ran up the ramp the four clawed paws sound much like a horses gallop. "Wait, I know about Jazz!" The femme yelled at the silver waist high Hound.

Ryder had been so surprised to hear those words that his pedes slid out from underneath him as soon as they made contact. He fell to the ground with a yelp, his aft in the air and his tail over his head and face. He looked up startled at the femme. "What? You- Jazz- _HOLD THAT PROCESS!"_ Ryder had to get his brother if Track knew anything of Jazz, Gale _had_ to know. It was imperative that he know too!

Track waited patiently for the silver to retrieve his twin… she felt intimidated by the twin Hound to say the least but that didn't mean she was afraid of him. He just needed some TLC was all. There was no clue how Gale would react. He could be excited, or very mad. But she had to help them, whether they left her or not they deserved to know. Maybe, just maybe this would get Gale to respond a little friendlier to her for not withholding such information?

When Gale returned in a bipedal mode glaring softly at his twin he grumbled every now and again as he spoke to the (on him) almost chassis high hound. "Gale! Just hear her out what's the worst that can happen?" Ryder said gently a soft smile on his features as he stood before his Handler, tail wagging as he nuzzled her servo in a 'go ahead' type of way.

"Look, I don't know where he is, or what happened, but I know he's not dead." Track began. "From what dad's told me, he's too smart for that. I know some people that can help us find him though. Even if it means losing you two back to your old handlers, I will do what I can to help."  
Track had tears in her optics that caused them to become hazy but she shook them away as she set her mind to do this. She had already grown attached to them, Ryder especially; but if they found they're original Handlers, who was she to stop them from going 'home'?

Gale and Ryder both gasped. Ryder turned to smile at his brother but froze when he saw tears in his brothers' optics and a sudden look of raw betrayal. The blue ears fell low and his tail curled up and around his leg in an attempt to try and comfort himself. Gale could hold back the broken whimper that wormed its way out of his vocals, sounding very hurt. It was a physical change in the Hounds appearance as Ryder watched in disappointment as his brothers' throat tubing constricted and his optics glazed over with a teary film. Transforming Gale turned tail and ran way… again.

Ryder looked on in shock...he hadn't for a nano klik believed his brother would respond in any way but positive yet the feelings that bubbled over the bond was something he hadn't expected. He always did so when he couldn't think straight or if something unknown caused fear in his systems, he ran. Just like when Jazz had dominated in the ring, just like when he lost Jazz, and just like when he…

Wounded at the news Ryder looked to his new handler. His optics soft and barely concealing his hurt as he gently nudged her servo in reassurance. He really doubted that he would be willing to rejoin Prowl after having accepted a new Handler, he was now loyal to HER but still if Jazz was alive surely Prowl was with him, right? It would at least be nice to know he was alive... slowly looking away from his Handler, he frowned. "Even if we do find Jazz... how are we gonna explain to him that his sparkling was murdered?" Ryder whispered aloud not realizing he had done so as he had said it so softly. Looking to the exit Ryder's four paws began their soft trek after his brother again in hopes of finding him and calming the wounded beast within.

Track ran after them. She didn't like the fact that the dark blue Hound had looked so betrayed. She'd never intentionally meant to hurt Gale. Quite the contrary she was hoping the news of Jazz being alive would make the Hound happy… When she found the dark blue beast several yards out his twin beside him, she approached from behind cautiously.

When Ryder had caught up to his brother, large oily tears streaked his cheeks his soft whines loud and pained. "Brother please calm down!" Ryder pleaded with his brother but the other just trembled and cried out as he lay his helm on his paws. His tail curled around his frame trying to hide his tears from his brother.

This was the first time Ryder had ever seen his brother look so broken since he'd lost the sparkling... It was very upsetting to see him break once more after all the 'healing' they had done. Ryder looked to the femme at a loss for words. He needed help, he didn't know what to do.

Fasttrack took the look from the silver hound as her cue. "Gale, _please_. If you're wanting to stay with me, that's fine, really I don't mind but I also want to find him. Maybe Jazz could help you and explain why he never came that night at the 'Kennel'. You _do_ want to find him too, right?" she asked beseechingly to the hound unable to see his faceplate but she noticed with a keen optic how the shoulders trembled just a little harder.

Track didn't waist a moment more, she scooped Gale in her arms and sang a small lullaby that always helped her. Her mom would sing it whenever she was upset or mad, it had always helped her.

"Listen little one, to my voice

Listen little one, with a choice.

Given life so sweet you glitter

Given love so pure you could melt

Listen my little one to this song.

Times so tall will once fall

But listen little one to them all.

Learn you will, to love again

Learn little one from the tall

Listen little one to my voice

You little one were _my_ choice"

Finally Gale transformed and turned to curl into the femmes embrace. HIs tears streaking his face as he sobbed into the chassis of the slender femme. Ryder knelt down and wrapped his arms around his Handler and he whimpered softly comfortingly.

Track rocked her poor charges slowly. She felt pity for them for sure, but she felt more protective and loving than anything else, these two were hers to protect and love now. She tried to project her feelings with her mood and EM field, knowing they could sense it much better than any medic or other Cybertronian and wanted them to know they could believe in her as a friend, a femme, and a Handler."Shhh. It's ok. I'm here." Track whispered to the slowly relaxing hound.


	4. Chapter 4

I(WE) OWN NOTHING_

-All Transformer characters belong to their respective organizations and groups (Which is neither myself nor Sigh-Ah) and I make no profit from this RP.-

WARNINGS: some mild language is possible, and mentions of torture and sexual innuendos are likely.

KEY=

-Com link-

~Spark bond talking (Whether split spark or from spark mates)~

"regular Speech"

_If its all like this it's either a flash back or a dream! But it will tell you which it is so don't freak out any way. _

(If it's like this its usually in the middle of a sentence and if just either an unspoken statement of information)

[AN: this is in case either author(ess) decides to bore you with something we thought relevant… usually a joke that we had to iterate into the plot… but since you are demented and don't have are sick twisted since of humor then you may not find it funny… but we did.]

***Cyber Hound- Chapter 4***

Gale refused to look any bot in the optics, not even his twin was spared a glance in the small moment they were sharing; as he pouted in the femmes lap. "Oh please, I doubt that any mech or femme would want me. Look at me, obviously _he_ didn't want me before...or he wouldn't have left to begin with." Gale hushed out. His ears fell flat in self-pity.

Ryder looked at his twin with sympathy. He felt how hurt Gale really was and yet he knew not how to help him, just like before, he was left helpless to his older brother. Ryder looked at Fasttrack, trying to plead with his optics for help. "We can at least try! Track please help us find them?" he pleaded, his ears falling and his tail laying limp beside him.

"Of course I will. Dad always said that Jazz was very caring and would never leave a friend behind. Come to think of it, if the Cons got him it would explain his absence." Track had heard the rumors that Jazz was offlined just before the war and before the bill was passed for Hounds to be decommissioned, but she knew he wasn't. They had received an emergency transmission from him months ago, but the coordinates that they were told turned up nothing. The only thing that would have kept him away was getting captured.

Ryder looked at his brother who had begun to shiver. "We must try and save him!" Ryder yelped looking to the blue and green femme. Standing, Ryder headed into the building. He was going to chew out that large Prime... he had to demand for more information. Quickly using his nose he tracked down the Prime.

Track stayed, holding Gale close. She rubbed his back soothingly and kept singing the lullaby. She would do whatever it took to comfort Gale. Even though he grumbled and complained softly he never made a move to remove himself from the gentle embrace.

Ryder dodged in and out of the unknown corridors, his small glitch causing him to flinch and scurry quickly away from loud or obnoxious sounds in his search. The Prime was close he jus- Ryder yipped aloud in joy when he caught the strongest strain of scent and followed it… right into a large blue leg, causing it's owner to grunt.

"Hello again, young one." Optimus kindly greeted kneeling to be on more of an eye level with the hound. Optimus was already fond of this cyber-hound. Ryder was much nicer to Track and he seemed more open. Optimus stroked the silver head helm and the hounds optics flickered as a loud purr started from his engine, his tail wagging in pleasure at the firm but gentle strokes.  
"What do you need?" He calmly asked optics softening on the look that he roused from the hound.

The question snapped the Hound from his daze and he yipped in answer before he spoke in a rush. "_Is-it-true-Jazz-is-alive? We-need-to-save-him! Where-is-the-'Con-base?!_" By the end of his onslaught, Ryder was gasping for air and his shoulder slouched in exhaustion like he had run for vorns to get that string of sentences out.

"We're not entirely sure Jazz is alive any more, and we've been looking for the base as often as we can spare, but we are still rebuilding Cybertron." Optimus told him.

Ryder suddenly gasped. "We don't need to _know_ we just need to _remember_!" Ryder yipped in glee suddenly his tail wagging once more. "Gale is a search and rescue certified Cyber Hound! Jazz trained him in hunting and tracking! If we find a Cons scent we can track them to their base and find Jazz!" Ryder exclaimed happily

"I'll help you. Just...be careful." The large mech said firmly, it would appear he was already becoming protective of the hounds as well.

Ryder dashed off shortly returning to his brothers and Handlers side. "Brother did you delete your tracking coding?" Gale looked at his brother curiously and shook his once more, canine helm burrowing deeper into the femmes chassis. "Gale...it's time to start our first mission in vorns!" Ryder cleared his throat softly. "With our Handlers' permission of course..." he whispered gently looking at Fasttrack.

"Of course. I'll go with you." Track stated, glad to be of some help. She leaned down and kissed Gale's helm before helping him up so he could do his job, even if he was looking a little uncertain of himself.

If she saw the blue blush of his cheeks she never mentioned anything about it. The dark blue Hound looked unsure for a moment longer before nodding slowly and off lining his optics as he reinitiated his tracking coding. Ryder's smile slowly wilted into a frown. "W-wait shouldn't we tell someone so they will not worry...especially if we are captured?"

"Didn't you tell my dad? We're good." Fasttrack said even as Ryder was in a slight disagreement… he hadn't _exactly_ said he was going Con hunting… just that they needed to…

Track went to her room quickly and quietly, gathered her gear together with a sense of excitement that felt like a buzz of pressure around the femmes frame. "This is the first time I've done something like this. I'm excited." She practically chirped to the two hounds at her waist as they shook their helms and frames, their own excitement growing. It was a moment later they stood at the entrance to the large base. The dark blue hound taking point with his brother standing at ready by his haunches.

Slowly, two lavender optics darkened as Gale took a deep invent through his olfactory, his CPU sorting through relevant and irrelevant scents on the organic planet. The smell of high grade energon, oils and polish wafted in the air… faint but there. The slim hound threw his head back with a guttural roar of his engine that went through a variation of pitches before it reached his vocal in a long and melodic scream. The sudden howl that rang through the other twos audios from the twin's vocals signaled the hunt and Gale took off with his brother on his tail easily topping speeds of 70mph.

Track transformed and sped after them, her polished frame shining with a beauty that rivaled any pampered sports car before her. The SCC Aero quickly and effortlessly caught up to the four legged beasts that thundered across the plains. -Be careful, guys- the femme warned over the com line. Her radar suddenly picking up a Con signal. Gale gave a deep coughing bark that was his signal for 'of course', but the slightly slimmer and silver twin gave a very squeaky yip in his excitement. This was the first time in a long time that either hound could do what that they were built for and this excited them.

Unfortunately, Starscream had been sent out on security duty. His grumbling and snarls of disdain loud but when the galloping of talons on hard clay like earth reached his audios he froze and looked for the sound. He squealed like a femme at the sight of the almost waist high Hounds came barreling towards him. He turned and dashed into the base in search of help within the practically empty base.

-Good job boys! That's Screamer, the SIC on the Con's!- Fasttrack purred excitedly in the com line.

Instead of just barreling forward and diving for the seeker though, Gale suddenly locked his joints. Rocks, red sand and dirt began to gather in piles around his talons and dog like paws. The action causing a small cloud of dust to build around his and the other two's frames as they too were forced to halt suddenly.

Ryder threw Gale a questioning look as he saw how stiff the other was and how he hadn't just charged the (no longer mystery) base of the Cons. -We must proceed with caution... if we just charge in we will be blasted to scrap metal! - He comm'd the other two, looking to the slender femme as she transformed and knelt beside Ryder. Her arm laying protectively over his shoulder struts. Gale smiled fondly at her for the first time, a small buzz literally tangible around him looking similar to heat rising from hot asphalt. -Are you sure you're ready for your first assault mission kid? – He purred the question, almost enjoying the moment too much.

Ryder cast a fond smile at the SSC Aero his tail wagging encouragingly, he could feel the excitement off her frame and it just seeped into his tubing like a sieve.

-Yep, bring it- Track said with confidence she raised her blaster from her hip to show her readiness. They snuck in, blaster and fangs at the ready, while she spoke softly over the comm. -Don't make any sudden movements that will draw attention. Also, this Con will talk before shooting. You can use that to our advantage.- She assured the hounds as they rounded the corner to be met with a cornered and armed seeker.

Starscream was clicking and cursing in Cybertronian and both hounds had to blink their optics at the rush of language…

~Wow…. That was colorful…~Ryder said to his twin dryly.

Gale smiled and nodded in agreement before quickly transforming along with his twin. Gale took a stance on Fasttrack's right as Ryder covered her left both mechs baring their fangs and claws. "We will only ask once Starscream, were is your brig?" Both hounds said in tandem.

True to Track's warning he opened his mouth once more to sprout nonsense. Gale and Ryder listen for all of 6 astroseconds before Gale rolled his optics in exasperation. ~This is going nowhere!~ Ryder grumbled and charged the seeker. Starscream yelped when several tons of male Cyber hound landed on his chassis.

Tackling the scrawny mech was simple enough, Ryder thought happily as he forced the loaded arm weapons away from his Handler and twin, literally sitting on the mechs chassis as he pinned the slim wrists above the seekers helm. "So, Handler? What type of torture should we use?" the playfulness was there for the femme, but Ryder and Gale had this mech pegged as a huge coward. Just talking about torture would be enough 'torture' to get Starscream _screaming_ whatever they wanted... looking up Ryder playfully used his fingers to drum his claws over dark gray armor.

"Hmmm, good question." Track said as she put a finger to her chin in a very human 'thinking' motion, barely able to keep the laughter from her voice. Starscream was indeed a coward but he was also very funny to watch when in a panic. "Maybe some electrode shock 'therapy', or hydraulic powered press-ooh I know, high voltage energy surge!" she said in 'excitement'. Track really did laugh then when Starscream, screamed again, begging for mercy. After the little chuckle fest was over she waved a servo at the two hounds as Gale flopped down on the mech's chassis as well knocking the air out of the mech in order to shut him up. "Do you guys have stasis cuffs on you?" The femme asked her two companions.

Gale looked at his twin with a smile, already Ryder was digging in subspace and removing the larger cuffs. With a grin Ryder chirruped. "Standard protocol to carry 12 sets of cuffs when-"

"12?! When did _12_ become standard!? It's only 2-" Gale was cut off by Ryder as his silver twin glared at him and shook a slender digit at his older brother in reprimand.

Ryder tsk-ed his brother. "Brother! I'm appalled! Did you forget what Prowl taught you? Always prepare for a _worst_ case scenario!" he chided his twin playfully as he shifted purposefully, crushing the flier a little more with a shift of his silver plated aft. The mech beneath him yelped and gasped for air as his servo pounded on the metal floor in a tap out.

"I do prepare for worst case scenarios...that's why I carry an atomic bomb in my reinforced subspace incase it's needed..." Gale said matter of fact-ly with a smug air around him.

Ryder yelped and his optics stared widely at his twin. "_BROTHER_! Prowl _told_ you to get rid of that thing!"

Gale optics darkened as he suddenly leered at the seeker beneath them. "you are so right Ryder, Prowl did tell me to dispose of the bomb appropriately... why not I dispose of it now-_by shoving up this mechs port till he hits sopranos?_" Gale snarled in the seekers audio as he pulled the bomb from subspace and showed the seeker how large the missile was.

Starscream's optics widened and he screamed like a little banshee. That caused both Ryder and Gale to cover their sensitive audials as the mech began pleading even more for his life. "Never mind he can get that high without something in his port! He'll be fine without an A-bomb shoved up there! Pit! If I shoved it up his aft I bet he'd-" Gales yelped still holding his sensitive and wringing audios even as he was cut off by a bark from an engine. He looked at his brothers disapproving look. "What?" he said indignantly looking between Fasttrack and his twin to see what he had said to offend.

"You two are potty mouths. I almost feel bad for Screamer." Fasttrack laughed dryly as she took the cuffs from her silver partner and put them around the seekers wrists. "Let's just get him someplace less out in the open so we can get the desired information." Not that her charges weren't funny, but they seemed serious about putting that bomb into the Con... She wouldn't allow them to go _that_ far in their little 'torture' of the mech... Megatron on the other hand was a different story, mech… she'd even give a box of bombs to the hounds and then ask 'so how many you think you can fit till he splits in two?' But this wasn't Megatron, so the torture wasn't in need of being so severe. That thought in meta she sent a com to the two hounds. -Guys, I actually want to give Screamer a chance to _reform_. He's got good in him, I believe it in my spark… he just doesn't realize it." She said

Both Hounds looked at the femme then sighed heavily before both said in union. "_FINE_." they bemoaned.

Ryder grabbed the cuffs on the larger mech and hauled him none too gently to his pedes... as he began walking, Ryder began to chirp and clicked happily like a sparkling that was rewarded by its carrier or sire. "Hey! That was fun think we can go 'hunting' again?" Ryder asked pleased with himself.

Gale snorted before playfully slapping his brothers' helm. "Fun? It was me who sniffed this fragger out! All you do is throw your weight around-literally!" Ryder pouted looking to the blue and green femme.

"I was good, wasn't I Track?" his optics brightened and his ears flattened giving the cyber puppy look to the femme as Starscream grumbled cursed and thrashed in his and his brothers strong grip that they had on his wings.

"You both were terrific." She stated patting their heads and smiling brightly. Her happiness was short lived when Gale stopped and began sniffing the air.

"Fasttrack behind yo-" Gale's warning was cut off as Soundwave suddenly gripped the femme from behind, gently but efficiently forcing her servos behind her back. His face lit up with the recording of Megatron's voice "Soundwave! Bring me Starscream!" the others mech voice bellowed from the recording.

"Slag you!" Track yelled at the mech hissing and spitting like a cat, the action reminding the Con much of his own four legged feline companion. It was an attractive attitude for the femme in his grasp, the mech had to muse to himself. With a mental shrug the TIC's gun raised up and though uncharged, aimed at the femmes' helm. It was a silent threat that anybot could read into.  
Tracks looked away from the barrel that was level with her optics and turned to glare at her two companions. "Shoot him!" Track ordered, despite the fact she would undoubtedly get hurt.

Starscream's voice echoed in the halls as he demanded the TIC kill the femme and free him, the scratchy vocals grating on everyone diodes. "Shut up Screamer! See, I even gave you a chance for redemption!" Fasttrack snarled at the seeker.

Gale snarled and transformed, his wolf like head tossed low ready to fight but Ryder ever the logical one stayed standing his grip on the seeker tightened, his tail stopped in its happy wagging. "Please. I will release this mech but you must release her first, you have my word as a mech." Ryder said beseechingly to the purple mech. Both hounds knew, and obviously this mech knew as well a Handler's command was law and a Cyber hound could only override such a command when the outcome of said command would lead to irreversible damage to their handler.

So, putting it lightly, Ryder was useless in a fight with Fasttrack held hostage...and though Track wasn't Gale's direct Handler and only held a connection through his brother, he himself liked the femme if only a little and didn't approve of an action that would cause her harm.

Track struggled fruitlessly in Soundwave's grip, but the silent mech held her tightly all the same. "I'm sorry guys. Just go on-get out of here! I don't want you hurt because of me!" Track demanded firmly from her slightly hunched over position. She couldn't stand to see them so powerless, it hurt her to know that this whole situation was because she had relaxed once the seeker had been caught. She knew they were stronger than others gave them credit for and it warmed her spark that they both cared enough to remain still and try to keep the situation under some form of calm control. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine… I promise." She almost cooed to the two torn looking hounds.

Gale growled but stood firm only tensing when his brother spoke his tail high in a show of dominance. Yet he remained silent as his brother spoke his peace.

"Gale...leave I cannot leave Fasttrack's side, not till death am I to leave her side. It is my coding, my place as her unit to remain here...leave us I will stay." His voice was thick with pain and torn between going with his spark twin or staying with the femme that had stolen his spark as his Handler. ~bother warn her sire...he will be our only hope for escape from the Cons should they decide to hold us and not terminate us immediately. You'll know which they've done if you don't end up falling offline suddenly. If that happens, then I will wait for you at the gate to the well of all sparks~ Ryder spoke through their bond, knowing no one would know what he said.

Gale growled but made it look like his loyalties waned before he turned tail and ran like a 'coward' to Starscream's obvious delight as the seeker crowed and dogged the mech about his cowardice.

Ryder gently released the mech from the cuffs and raised his servos in the air. His optics soft as he looked to his handler. -I will remain loyal to a fault- he told Track softly through a com, a small smile on his face. "Please, I have released my prisoner now. Please release yours." Ryder said softly and kindly ,no anger in his words. As his lavender optics begged the TIC mech, his CPU began to run his possible outcomes.

.95% chance of Track's release-

8% Track is killed and then himself-

58% Capture inevitable-

33.05% chance for rape and torture of femme and possibly himself as well-

Slag, either way he was fragged over…

Ryder looked apologetically at his Handler, once more looking away from the mech holding her. This didn't bode well for them.

"What are you waiting for, Soundwave? Kill them!" Starscream demanded as he rushed to his side and away from the Hound.

"Recommendation: Silence. Motive: Take Autobot femme as mate." Soundwave announced smoothly.

"Like scrap you will!" Track screamed, struggling once more in the mechs hold her pedes stomping the ground harshly as she attempted to get a pede to stomp on.

Ryder growled and lunged for the purple bot with rage in his optics. "You will not sully such a kind spark with yer' foul being!" Ryder snarled as he shifted and lunged for the mech his guard programming active as his desire to protect his handler kicked up a notch.

Soundwave easily dodged him by sidestepping and pulling Fasttrack with him so that she would not be caught in the crossfire. When Ryders' paws touched the metal, they scrabbled for a hold as he turned quickly and lunged once more at the mech this time Soundwave harshly back handed the hound in the shoulder, forcing him to be flung backwards and into a wall with a pained yelp. Soundwave looked at the maniacally grinning Starscream before slicing his servo forward and bringing it down harshly on the others back helm knocking Starscream out flawlessly. "Objective: Not harm Fasttrack. Reason: _Not_ Decepticon." He clarified.

"Yeah you are, you raving lunatic!" Track growled, angrily bucking in the mechs hold.

"Statement: Double agent. Duration: Two years." He pressed as he released the femme, carefully stepping away to keep the femme from smacking him. The hound still growling at him in the background temporarily forgotten.

"Then why wasn't I notified?" She snarled at the mech, her servo rubbing strongly against her now sensitive wrists.

"Answer: Unknown. Truth: Do want mate." He said approaching once more, but Fasttrack took two step backs for Soundwave's one.

When Starscream was knocked out, Ryder looked on in confusion his head shifting between his Handler and this _crazed_ mech. His optics darting back and forth at the small feud of wills. His tail falling and his helm canting to the side.

-Ryder, Soundwave says he's a double agent, what do you think?- Track wasn't sure if she would even be his mate even if he _was_ telling the truth. He was cute no doubt, but he'd done some pretty _bad_ things before and she wasn't sure even an Autobot in disguise would do some of the things she'd seen him do… he could just be bluffing.

All the while she comm'd the Hound she was slowly stepping away from the mech as he stalked slowly forward like a cat and mouse. When Fasttrack's back plate hit the wall she grunted and looked over her shoulder then back at the mech quickly, it was so quick but when her optics turned back around the mech was before her. Gently grabbing her wrist, he pulled it up to his masked face to inspect for any possible damage he had done to the femme.

Ryder growled protectively, his optics narrowing at the mech standing across from his Handler. -Whether he is double dealing or not- Ryder switched form com line to actually verbally snarling at the mech. "-he can pry his dingy servos of _MY_ handler!" Ryder growl favoring his reinjured leg... -dang you just repaired that!- he comm'd the female again, his optics glued to the mech though.

"Fact: Dog needs a medic." The purple mech stated monotonously as he glanced to the limping hound.

"He's not a _dog_. He's a cyber-_hound_ and my friend! Now release me." Track snarled as she yanked her wrist from the mechs hold. But the mech was insistent to say the least and he gently grabbed her servo like a lost lover as he gripped it tightly but not painfully.

"Request: Do not run away?" he asked, but never gave any variation to suggest he was asking a question or requesting anything of the femme.

Ryder chose better of himself and ignored the 'dog' statement from before and choosing instead to go to the femmes' side. Nuzzling her affectionately as he ignored the pain in turn to give his attention to Track. His optics glared occasionally at the servo wrapped around his Handlers, a small pang of jealousy. "Track? It matters not what I think, only what YOU think." he said softly nuzzling the femme a little more insistently as his paw was pulled a little tighter to his chassis in a 'I'm wounded, pay attention to me and not him' type of way.

"Jealous much there, Ryder?" Track teased as she scratched his head a little more firmly. Knowing he was caught, Ryder didn't hide his abashed look. His tail thumping the ground guiltily even as he nuzzled her just a moment more. While in the same moment ,Fasttrack pulled her servo from Soundwave's once more and knelt to hug her friend reassuringly. Once Track's hand was released, a contented purring like sound rumbled from Ryder's throat. His tail wagged once before stilling as his optics looked to the mech in a very smug way as if to say 'Hah! My Handler loves this 'dog' more than you!' way.

Soundwave stood still however, looking like a statue; a _very_ rejected statue.

When Fasttrack hugged him, his optics looked almost smugly back at the rejected 'Con'. He didn't think the mech was worthy of _his_ Handler.

"Where is your brother, Ryder?" Track asked, concerned for her other friend.

"He came to get me. It seems Soundwave has revealed his true loyalties." Optimus said as he came out from the ground bridge.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the femme growled lowly, her mothers' temper surfacing a little.

"Soundwave feared what would happen to you if someone found out his feelings for you, so we agreed silence was the best option. He's liked you for some time though." Optimus replied calmly.

Track looked lost. She didn't know what to do. So like any young sensible femme, she replied with the one statement that was known to all _human_ femmes as the one statement you couldn't go wrong with. "Whatever." She growled from next to the silver Hound.

Ryder's tail wagged furiously as he saw his brother by the Primes side standing loyally like a (temperamental) watch dog.

Soundwave offered to help the kneeling femme up, but she brushed his servos away and moved to her dad's instead of staying by Soundwave.

When Track walked to her sire's side, Ryder made to follow but tripped and landed painfully on his side due to his injured arm and shoulder. Standing and glaring at the purple mech, he growled...his new pain was all HIS fault! So with difficulty he hobbled over to femme and his brother's side. His actions going unnoticed for the momment

"What else haven't you told me?" Track demanded, her optics piecing into her Sires spark.

"Nothing, we were going to inform you of _this_ after the war, but it seems unlikely it will ever end at this rate." Optimus tried to explain solemnly.

"Action: Not taken if you were not in danger. Query: Forgiveness?" Soundwave asked in a voice that could _almost_ be called beseeching… but the nearly toneless mech made such a thing seem very unlikely.

It the silence that ensued as Ryder made his slow way to his Handlers side that his grumbling became heard. "-stupid mech, with his stupid way of talking, with his stupid superiority complex-!" Ryder halted in his complaining when his brother eyed him with mirth as did his Handler... "I-I said that out loud didn't I?" Ryder stuttered in more ashamed than anything.

The grumblings though had brought Fasttrack's attention to the still elevated appendage. "At the moment, you're not forgiven. You hurt my friend… and I just repaired him too!" she admonished the Autobot in disguise. Track walked the small distance between the silver Hound and herself then kneeled down and lifted him up, one arm wrapping under the hounds smooth protoform belly the other wrapping firmly around his chassis leaving his pedes dangling like a ragdoll.

"Request: Come with you?" the purple mech requested as he slowly approached the group even as Gale curled a lip at him in warning.

"Ask my dad. I'm staying with my _friends_." With that, Track marched off from the group a little ways to fix Ryder _again_.

The normally silent mech sighed as he followed Optimus back to the base with dragging steps.

"Just give her time, Soundwave." Optimus assured as the requested a ground bridge and went through. Soundwave following him but stop just before entering as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Brother?" Ryder called over the femmes shoulder looking at his brother curiously when he noticed the hound, though near them was still facing away from the entrance of the Con base.

Gale froze having transformed for a moment an evil glint in his optics as they settled on the still unconscious seeker. Quickly he unsubspaced a large tubular shaped canister once more. He looked at his brother mulishly as his brother eyed him disapprovingly. "What? I wasn't gonna set it off just set the timer!" he defended himself, pouting lightly as he playfully kicked at Starscream's still unconscious form. "Kill joys." he muttered at his brother, who looked at him almost exasperated like.

"Gale, could you bring Starscream with you, and not do anything else to him?" Track requested exasperatedly.

Gale sighed heavily and resubspaced the bomb... "Whatever!" He groused before lifting the limp mech up and tossing him at Soundwave who had turned to catch the limp flying seeker. "HERE CATCH!" glaring at the purple mech he growled low.

Soundwave caught the mech and was forced into a stumble as he staggered backwards trying to stabilize himself. Gale looked almost disappointed to see that Starscream had been caught so well almost flawlessly.

"YOU knocked him out, YOU can carry him!" He groused out before turning and walking in the completely opposite direction of his brother and Track as they made to slowly follow the femmes sire and the two Con's.

Track frowned as she turned to look at the dark blue hound. "Gale, please don't run off. I didn't mean to upset you about the bomb in port thing- once I fix your brother, we can keep up on the trip-"

The larger twin hound looked at the young femme. "Not this time...I'm too close to hesitate and halt my advances...I will finish this last leg on my own...please take care of Ryder for me." Gale asked her calmly. His optics barely glancing over his shoulder as he shifted and darted away before anyone could stop him. His paws digging small divots in the hard ground.

Ryder whined and squirmed trying to follow after his brother but his shoulder was still damaged and Track who was aiding him to stand in bipedal mode was holding him firmly in place. He _needed_ to help his twin, he _knew_ was hurting more internally than any wound his own body physically possessed...'no thanks to a certain mech' he thought sourly as he glanced over his shoulder to see Soundwave carrying the Seeker though the ground bridge. So I was with an aching and fearful spark at his brothers retreating form.


	5. Chapter 5

I (WE) OWN NOTHING_

-All Transformer characters belong to their respective organizations and groups (Which is neither myself nor Sigh-Ah) and I make no profit from this RP.-

WARNINGS: YAOI, MECH/MECH, LEMON, STICKY, SMEX [not a whole lot, but in later chapters it will get worse]! [Don't like-don't read] (Jazz/OC/Prowl) mentions of forced termination on sparkling (baby Cybertronian)

KEY=

-Com link-

~Spark bond talking (Whether split spark or from spark mates) ~

"Regular Speech"

_If it's all like this it's either a flash back or a dream! But it will tell you which it is so don't freak out any way._

(If it's like this, it's usually in the middle of a sentence and it's either an unspoken statement, or information)

[AN: this is in case, either author(ess) decides to bore you with something we thought relevant… usually a joke that we had to iterate into the plot… but since you are not demented and don't have are sick twisted since of humor, then you may not find it funny… but we did.]

SPARKLINGS: [AN: Because this was an RP between Sigh-Ah and me, we agreed on a couple of things.

1: Carriers and femmes alike will go through _2_ labors, not just one. (One labor when the spark separates from its 'mother' and a second to birth a full complete protoformed Cybertronian.)

2: they excel in growth. (Within hours of their 'birth', protoformed Cybertronians will have gained their first amour and will start to have full control of fine motor functions. Within DAYS of their 'birth' they will begin to talk, walk, run, and grow at a phenomenal rate. Within the Earth year the Sparkling will become a youngling… Approx.: 10-16 in human years. By the end of the year and a half mark, the youngling will be a full adult Cybertronian.)

3: Just because the SPARK of a sparkling is terminated, does not mean the _protoform_ will just STOP growing. In fact the Protoform with grow to full term and _force_ the carrier or femme into a 'still' labor if the sparkless protoform is left to its own. That said the opposite can happen where the SPARK will continue to mature but its protoform will cease its growth prematurely becoming uninhabitable for the spark. [AN: _most_ will have the protoform removed immediately upon the sparks death but some have saved the protoform and donated the 'husk' to doctors to be kept in preserve for OTHER sparks use in case an unfortunate couple lost their sparklings' protoform before the spark could integrate into the systems.]

Sire: (Jazz) x Carrier :(Gale)

Rhythm (Girl)

Optics: Blue Visor

Protoform: Solid white (Armor: White)

Frame Type: Cyber Hound

Persona: doting and caring this femme is a great mother hen but not only that but she adores singing and what helps is she's actually very good at it. Her mothering instinct is natural even to a bot 8 times older than her and is probably derived from taking care of her cousin in the afterlife. Her only true dream is to be home with her family that she watches religiously and to sing with her Sire, Jazz.

[AN: as a handler, Jazz participated in a TABOO by having a relationship with his unit, a.k.a. Cyber Hound. So when discovered that Gale was sparked with an 'abomination' the 'labs' forced the spark to be terminated and 'removed' Jazz from the task force .(they sent him to a Decepticon prisoner camp). However Gale was transferred into Prowls custody before the protoform was taken from Gale for 'scientific study'. Gale carried the Protoform to term when he suffered a 'still' birth. Prowl and Ryder were sadly FORCED to sedate the hound to remove him from the 'husk'. Gale suffered terribly at the loss of his first sparkling, as a 'breeder' he is programmed with a VERY big 'maternal' instinct and to have lost his first child made him moody and aggressive. In fact the hound used to act a lot more like Ryder.]

GLASSARY:

Definition(s):

Cyber Hound (Unit): The Cyber Hound Unit is a form of law enforcement trained in tracking or hunting. They have specialties in the medical field, Narcotics, Bomb division, and Cadaver Hounds. This breed is comprised of Cyber Hound Standard breeds no Warrior breeds were accepted as a Unit. So this classification also became known as Cyber Hound Standard Unit.

Cyber Hound (Warrior Class): This branch of hound is large. Think of them as mastiffs of their breed. They would easily peak at a large mechs chassis in their ALT modes. These beasts were built to take damage and do worse. They usually had whip like tails and large broad chassis. This branch of hound had a problem with their carriers getting sparked and with infertility in a lot of its Sire males. Those few Hounds that COULD sire or carrier offspring were like the 'royalty' of this breed.

Cyber Hound (Standard): built purely for hunting and 'sniffing' out prey and known for their playfulness. This Classification is a broad spectrum of mechs and femmes alike. This Class can comprise of sprinters, hunters, trackers, and other variations. (Think of it like an AKC Kennel Club Dog show all different breeds bred for a purpose.) Most Cyber hounds were 'deactivated' supposedly due to aggression and meta instability. None were thought to remain online. However, more seemed to have escape deactivation that believed.

Cyber Hound (Friend): Usually a retired Standard Unit or Breeder sent to be placed in a calm environment with a family as a pet. These hounds were usually older and very well known for their lazy personalities. Though it is said they got along well with Sparklings and made great sitters for Sires and Carriers when they were away.

Cyber Hound (Breeder): Cyber Hound Breeders were notorious for being capable of being sparked without a bond or bond mate. This bizarre and strange discovery gained the Cyber Hound breed capable of this bizarre task a derogatory title as 'breeder' this breed looked different than most hounds as they looked more like a Cyber Wolf in build but were surprisingly smaller in stature. (They usually could barely reach just above a large mechs mid-thigh) Most Cyber Hounds though loyal to a fault to their Handler hated the term 'breeder'. The bizarre capability of 'breeding' and not Bonding was the beginning of the end for ALL Hounds, after the discovery of their ability the 'high council' of Cybertron grew to fear the working Unit breeds as a threat and decommissioned their construction and creation, demanding all Cyber Hounds be rounded up and 'retired' from service. The general public was informed that the retired hounds known as friends would not be harmed merely placed in a better environment but no hound species was spared the fate of decommissioning.

Handler: A handler is the 'owner' of a Cyber Hound Unit.

Equipment (collar): All cyber hounds are 'collared' with a tag of 'rank', 'name', 'handler', 'Specific Task they are built to perform', and ID VIN number

Spark Mate: A Spark mate is a mate that one has chosen to merge their spark with, once merged Cybertronians can become sparked by the other they merged with.

Spark Bound Mate: This is a mate that you were supposed to be destined to live with. Your sparks are naturally compatible. Upon first contact with a Spark Bound Mate a tattoo will appear upon the two frames, each Cybertronian may have a tattoo in a different location, and located ANYWHERE on the frame (not limited to on the glossa, neck, leg, servo, pede, etc…) This does not mean you are FORCED to mate and merge with your S.B.M. it just means you'll always have an attraction to them in your spark.

***Cyber Hound- Chapter 5***

"Talk, you fragging piece of scrap metal!" A dark Con yelled at the bound mech sitting before him. The Decepticons servo lashed out and sliced sharply against the white chassis, wringing a hiss from the other's vocals.

"Naw, dawg. I haven't told ya anythin' yet, I'dah thought ya'd realize I ain't ever gonna spill. You'll never touch mah friends or mah mate." Jazz declared. His visor flashed threateningly, even if his voice remained light. Jazz's meta flashed with small images of a young Gale, the happy and childish grin as Gale looked up to him with joy and admiration. It broke the other mechs spark to realize he had failed as a handler and a mate to the hound. He had been on this Primus forsaken ship since that night he failed to retrieve the other.

"He thinks you betrayed him, Autoscum. He'll never want you back. But Megatron needs hounds on our side! I was threatened with offlining if I don't get the ruler a hound for his needs!" The mech snarled at the Autobot. His dark purple talon like fingers tightened temptingly around the other's throat tubing.

Jazz had heard this threat before. Unfortunately, he had already taken it to spark but that didn't sway the mech into giving up any information he had on the hound. He would loyally protect the other as he knew the other would do so for him. His visor dimmed, sad and tired of this little ongoing cat and mouse game.

Gale had entered the base silently in search of his mate his optics darting to the directional plaques as he headed into the bowels of the base. 'If you don't want anyone to notice something, hide it in plain sight.' Gale thought to himself.

Corridor after corridor, room after room... until a scent he would never forget caught his olfactory. With a burst of speed, Gale chased down the scent. His optics wide as his CPU processed a mile a second.

Jazz...

His Jazz...

Alive!

The hound charged into the lowest level of the base, panting and heaving as his systems pinged with heat, his claws scrabbling and scratching the metal and paint where he galloped through the base. His sharp optics picking up any detail he could use to his advantage.

Yet, when he reached his destination, his lavender optics caught sight of a bloody and battered white Porsche and 'Galeforce' was released. The angry powerful Cyber Hound that refused to be bested by any handler that wasn't Jazz, Galeforce was back and the smaller persona 'Gale' was put to the side. "Get away from him!" Galeforce snarled not even giving the mech a chance to obey the command before he was on top of him. His teeth sinking deep into the dermal plating as he thrashed his helm back and forth, ripping and tearing. His talon like claws shedding any tubing and fraying wires it ripped across.

Upon the racket, the beaten frame responded with a weak call out. "Galeforce, is that you?" Jazz asked hesitantly. He could hear the spilled energon flowing around him as it splattered across the walls and floors, even felt some thrown across his legs and pedes. There lied the problem though; Jazz had gone so long trying not to notice that the place he resided in was in the spark of a Cons' ship. 'There's no possible way. He'd hate me by now. So why would he give a frag 'bout lil' ol' me.' The Porsche chuckled aloud trying to fill the sudden and new silence with the dry sound. Quickly Jazz threw his head side to side trying to shake away that tiny bubble of hope that festered in his spark. Tears leaked from under the visor, burning his raw and bleeding faceplate as it rolled down mostly unhindered by the small scars and marks.

Gale panted in rage, his ears pinned back to the large dog like helm as he craned his neck back and his chest puffed out dominatingly. Energon dripped from sharp dog like denta and it dripped through his cables and wires like a fresh was of water.

Gale heard the bizarre chuckle and his ears perked forward as his helm turned to the side to peer at the mech still bound in the chair. Oily tears dripping from Jazz's face made his optics brighten in fear that he had somehow come too late and now Jazz was somehow tainted with the darkness of a broken spark. He froze. His tail stiff behind him and his head not moving for a moment as his optics widened as his world zoomed in on those small oily washer-fluid like tears.

Slowly, without answering the mech, he let his front paws go up to rest on white thigh and with a slow tail wagging, he began to nuzzle and lap the tears away with his glossa and nose. His energon coated paws unimportant as he focused his affections for the single mech his world revolved around.

A soft but desperate voice ran out from down the corridor and from another cell. The voice was unmistakable, even after all this time, Gale remembered that voice and the time it spent soothing his broken spark. "Jazz? What is going on out there? Talk to me, please!" Prowls soft and weak voice pleaded.

Gale. acting much like a puppy, yipped in joy. _Both_ of his Handlers were alive and well?! W-well at least they were alive… they could work on the well part once they return to the Autobot base. Turning to his handler Gale returned to shower affection onto the others faceplate.

Jazz nuzzled back into the glossa and muzzle that pressed against his sore cheek. "I mus' be hallucinatin' again. I think Gale's here. An' he's lovin' all over me." The chilled sparkless chuckled came again, before it softened into a plea. "Please, help mah from this nightmare, Prowl. I'm so tired of seein' these images through blind optics! It's too much like he's dead an' jus' hauntin' mah." Jazz clicked softly with a broken sob before whimpering out. "I know he hates mah, he has too by now. If the Cons haven't got 'im already then he's with Ryder's Luck and they're sittin' alone and wishin' for our termination." Jazz stated brokenly his helm hanging low as Gale quite his nuzzling.

Jazz was used to 'seeing' Gale, but it was only a living nightmare, one of which he couldn't stand any longer. For the first time in years he prayed for his offlining and he didn't care how painful it was, as long as it sent him to the well where he could watch over his lost sparkling and together they can watch Gale from their place in the well if the hound was still online. Oh yes, he knew of his lost child. Prowl had stated all too truthfully how Gale had cried and screamed as he and Ryder pried the dead husk away from the hound. The tiny femme from what he heard would have been a little femme version of Jazz. Now he was forced to know that not only was Gale alone with his brother, but the hound had lost their first sparkling and he couldn't even be there to help the hound cope… oh he was so tired of functioning!

Prowl tried to peer down the hall through the bars but couldn't see Jazz or whatever had caused the ruckus from before. That was not something he took comfort in, the sound was of a dying mech for sure and the sound that sounded too much like a hound was slaughtering and tearing into someone… but that's impossible... Wasn't it?

Gale transformed with a sad smile tears streaking his own cheeks as he nuzzled into Jazz's chassis where the other's spark was. He may not be bound to that spark, but the turmoil and pain that came off the mech before him in waves was like a broadcast system to his sensitive frame. Slowly the hound raised himself up so his face was a hairs width away from the wounded Porsche before he finally spoke; his servos cupped the sore and damp cheeks. "Jazz." the name was like a prayer for Gale and he quickly crashed his lips onto his lost 'mates'. The kiss was demanding fierce and deprived as his glossa lashed out desperately to swipe across the other others broken and bleeding lip plates. The sensors on his glossa reveling in the taste of his mates' energon… it was all the proof he needed from this mech to prove he was still online to the hound.

Without looking, Gale let his left servo trail down the mechs neck, down his shoulder, and followed his arm to where the wrists were bound. Releasing the servos were a task, but it wasn't anything Gale would break his kiss with the other to look at and make sure he was doing it right but he managed.

Jazz heard the rattle of loosened chains and his servos quickly went limp to his sides so he knew he was free. Ignoring the pain of stiff cables, the one free servo and the other still holding a shackle went to the small slender hips that straddled his thighs and pelvis pulling them closer still. He'd never been kissed in his previous hallucinations, not that he was complaining mind you. It was a calming turn of events that he wished he had the luxury to imagine more often! Jazz relaxed as much as he could in this little dream world of his… being trained by Yoketron himself even while he recharged there was a natural tenseness about him but here… here he wanted to let go for just a moment and enjoy.

So with his resolve settled the injured mech tried to initiate a spark merge, his processor much too far gone in bliss as he forced the slender hips to rub and gyrate against him provocatively. Gale moaned out loud when Jazz opened his chassis to bare a weakly fluttering but bright blue spark, as Jazz encouraged his hips to continue in the harsh dry humping.

Gale looked around franticly to ensure no one was coming, it would be very humiliating to be caught in such a private act by the enemy. His face was blue and flushed but he needed this more than anything else. So long, a time away from this sweet sparked mech had him aching with need and desire. Gales own chassis retracted and without hesitation Gale clashed his chest to his first Handler. Gales' mouth fell open in a silent cry of pleasure as Jazz leaned forward to bite into the others neck. His hips rocked harder and desperately against the other as he tried to climb the steps to find a mutual spark release. It crashed into them almost painfully and both hound and handler alike cried out in pleasure.

Prowl looked on in horror as the sound of heated groans and glowing light filled the dimly lit hall. "Jazz?! Are you alright? Speak to me! Slag it!" Prowl snapped worried that one of the cons was forcing himself onto Jazz and the other was too far gone to realize this. Prowls tan servos grasped tightly at his brig cells bars his denta gritted.

Jazz moaned loudly, wishing it had been real. It felt so real. "I'm fine, Prowler." He gasped out once he could get his mouth away from the others lips. His breath coming out in pants as his frame trembled in pleasurable aftershocks. "Jus' havin' sum fun with Gale 'fore he inevitably disappears, like usual." Jazz clicked softly, more tears falling from beneath the visor.

Jazz doubted he'd ever have a happy life again. It was gone, forever. His love, sparkling, even the fact of _almost_ asking Prowl out as well. He loved both mechs. And he'd never have them, not now… not ever again. "Prowl? That night, 'fore all this slag began; I was gonna ask ya ta join Gale 'n me. Ya both so special ta meh, hound 'n handler alike. Ya were the salve to his fiery attitude 'n ya both were yin ta mah yang... mah sun, mah day... the sight to mah blindness. I thought ya should know. We may never survive this. But… I wish I could have said goodbye to Gale, 'least I got ta say bye ta ya." Jazz outright bawled then, his wails of despair nearly knocking Gale off his lap in surprise. He'd officially given up.

Gale panicked and flailed for a moment, trying figure out what he should do. Gale looked on in horror, his bonding he had shared with Jazz moments ago still singing through his wires and cables even as he settled for ran action and he pulled Jazz to his chassis and stood up lifting the slightly larger mech with him awkwardly. Going down towards Prowl's voice with intentions to free the other mech from his prison.

The hound was very surprised to hear that Jazz was going to ask Prowl to join their relationship, not because he hadn't know the other had feeling for the black and gold transformer… not true Jazz had accidentally called out Prowls' designation while in overload once with Gale… of course after some awkward fumbling and stuttering Jazz managed to stutter out why he had said the others name while _inside_ of him. That said he knew that Jazz was patient and with his patience came a desire to watch things from afar… _especially_ if he had perverse processing's about the afore mentioned bot. Gale quickly stood from his perch and pulled Jazz to his chassis in a bridal carry, it was awkward to see such a small mech carry a larger one so effortlessly but the hound was not bothered by this. He turned down the hall and walked briskly to the cell that held the other handler.

Prowl reeled away from his cell bars at the sight before him. The sobbing white Porsche was clung to a dark blue chassis that was coated in lighter blue and purple fluids and the tear. The tears that streaked hurt and dirty cheeks and stained face of a ghostly looking Gale. Both Jazz and Gale alike crying the same tears for only too different of reasons one with gain the other with loss. It tore at the others spark.

The Cyber Hound opened the brig door quickly and Prowl went to the two mechs side. "Gale?!" Prowl looked around his face hopeful but the smile fell away as he only caught sight of Jazz, Gale and a dead Con occupying the hall. "Gale, where is-?"

"With his new Handler." Gale said gently turning and leaving with his lover in his arms, his sharp optics never missing a thing as he saw hurt cross Prowls features.

Prowl quickly hid the feeling and emotion away and followed behind Gale, a look of disapproval taking the place of hurt on his face. "Gale? That light...did you-"

Gale looked at Prowl almost humorously. "We will chat later, for now we must flee." He instructed as he picked up pace.

Prowl nodded and both mechs made their way carefully off the base, only getting in to one confrontation with an unidentified mech. What neither Prowl Gale, nor 'broken' Jazz expected was gun fire to pepper their pedes just as they exited and a loud siren rang out... they had been spotted and an alarm rose. Both Prowl and Gale double timed it out of there. Heading back to the small base that the only other Cyber Hound believed alive resided.

(-_-) Ever head of a line break? Well I'm one of them…(-_-)

Track ran around, playing with Ryder, The young cyber-hound was nipping at her feet playfully when he suddenly stopped and turned to look into the distance with a deep but welcoming 'woof'. Turning Track saw Gale returning in the distance with two mechs she only recognized by descriptions. "You did it, Gale!" Track crowed happily as she ran up and grabbed Jazz's other side in a weird fire rescue carry, helping them to medbay. Jazz was still sobbing the whole way the soft broken clicks filling the air.

"Prowl, Jazz, you are alive." Optimus gasped, seeing them within medbay as he came to see how the hound had fared from his solo trip.

Prowl, in his excitement, embraced the Prime, a fond smile on his face plate. Prowl released his hold only to be tackled by a hysterical silver Cyber Hound demanding his attention which he openly (for once) accepted. His face burrowing into the smaller hounds neck and he actually smiled and embraced the large beast. "Ryder!" he growled in joy as he clenched the other tightly to him.

No one noticing the heavy trail of light blue energon following Gale as he went pacing about the room in a frenzy with a limp but sobbing Jazz.

Gale relented his hold on his lover and set Jazz on a spare berth for the medic to work on. "Ratchet! I think I broke him!" He exclaimed, his voice laced with static as he looked to the medic. "I-we... I mean what happened was we-" Gale's face was flushed blue in his embarrassment far too embarrassed to admit that while he was on a mission, _while_ they were being hunted, and while they were in enemy territory, he had bared his spark to the world and merged with his lost lover.

Not a care in the world if the two were caught in the act of that one glorified moment... he would be made a laughing stock if everyone heard...and EVERYONE would hear as the room seemed to be filling quickly with mechs and femmes from the base!

Gale was so hyped up on natural neural buffers released when in a state requiring quick response action, that he hadn't realized how much energon he WAS losing till he began to feel an itching pain in his back (where a rather LARGE gaping gun wound) set in, and he began to feel tired...very tired. Yet instead of bringing it to the busy attention of the medics he bit his bottom lip and tried to ignore it, too worried about what Ratchet would say about Jazz and his condition.

"Move aside. I'll handle him." Ratchet growled at the hovering hound, where he happened to glance onto the hounds shoulder and saw blackened plating. Grabbing the hound quickly he twisted his upper body and gasped in surprise at the wound. "Red Alert! Please, tend to this fragger while I handle Jazz." Ratchet snapped.

A younger femme with similar red and white colors came in hurriedly to work on fixing Gale while he continued to watch over the Porsche. Yet when the femme approached him and tried to direct Gale to a berth to lay down on he growled in warning at her while sluggishly pulling away from the directional grasp. "Don't worry 'bout me, help Ratchet. Jazz needs more attention than me!" he snapped at the femme, still trying to pull away from her insistent servos.

Red Alert wacked the dark blue hound in the head with a clenched servo. "Jazz, is hurt worse than you, miraculously, and I'll end up getting in the way trying to help Ratchet. He's got Jazz handled on his own. _You _need to stay online for him though, so _my_ focus is _you_ and you'll slagging well stand still!" The femme growled at Gale even as he squirmed in place.

Gale, instead of fighting more, merely whined, but it wasn't in pain like some might have thought, it was the fact that Red Alert had said 'mate'. His tail wagged happily at the return of said 'mate'.

Fasttrack was not far from Ryder's side as the silver hound worshipped attention on his old handler. "He really loves him, huh?" The femme asked the silver twin. She'd never seen Gale this worried, granted she hadn't known the hound much more than a few days now either.

The black and gold Cyber Ninja sat up, still doting on his- well used to be his, cyber hound as he glanced at the femme. "You haven't the slightest...it was Gale himself that turned on his breeding program JUST so he could give Jazz a sparkling...it hurt him more than anything to lose his sparkling, and his lover within weeks of each other...and at the time I didn't even know Gale was sparked...but when the labs terminated the sparkling's spark... it shattered him. It was only a few days later I gained possession of Gales broken 'shell'. It took weeks of training with his twin before Gale even acknowledged that we existed. In short, yes, Jazz is Gales everything." Prowl said softly to the slim blue and green femme. "It hurt all of us when Gale gave birth to the 'husk' and we were forced to remove it from him… to have at least Jazz back will help him go back to healing." The mech said sadly as he looked to see the worried glances on Gale.

Fasttrack's optics trailed over the harsh blast wound on Gale's shoulder the wires melted and still smoldering to a degree and some still oozing energon. It looked bad, but she knew he'd be alright. After all, it looked more like a glancing blow then an actual piercing shot.

Fasttrack let her optics travel back to the silver brother and the happy looking Prowl, and the smile though sad was a true smile. The hound didn't care what he went through or looked like, as long as the other was safe and happy.

"If you want Ryder back, that's fine. I'd rather him happy than upset." Track told the black and gold cyber-ninja.

Ryder looked confused by Prowl and Track; he stopped his attention giving to looked between the two handlers. He loved both, granted he knew Prowl longer, the mech had still forced their servos and shipped them off Cybertron. Then of course, Fasttrack was too sweet for him to just _leave_ her.

Prowl looked hopefully at Ryder, but when he saw a bubble of mistrust still held against him, he vented softy. "As wonderful as that sounds, I am Optimus Prime's right servo mech and paper work will be bountiful in the upcoming months I fear. I wouldn't have time to treat him appropriately. He needs a good home and Handler that can spare time for him." The Cyber Ninja's voice was true but a sad smile was on his lips. Looking at Optimus, he smiled a little more forcefully. "Isn't that right Prime? Do you know of _anyone_ who could take on _such_ a _great_ challenge of being a handler?" Prowl emphasized several times hoping to encourage the young femme to stake a claim on the silver and blue Cyber Hound.

"Are you sure, Prowl? They both thought you and Jazz abandoned them. Tell them what happened… Plus, it's not my choice, it's theirs. Gale will probably stay with Jazz. So it's Ryder's decision on which he'd prefer. If he chooses me, I'll gladly be his handler, but you were there for him first." It hurt Track to admit it, but she'd miss the two cyber-hounds. They'd more than likely go back to their old ways. Prowl seemed to really want Ryder back. It was too big of a decision for her to make for him and it would appear her Sire also agreed to letting the hounds choose for themselves as he remained silent at the other prodding.

"Whether I say yes or no, I will never fully gain Ryders trust back. Ryder this is all up to you. What would you like?" It truly hurt Prowl, he knew already what was about to happen.

Ryder wagged his tail and jumped up on his hind legs so his paws rested on the black and gold shoulders and nuzzled lovingly at the silver cheek. Prowl was almost fooled for a minute believing Ryder wanted to be with him. But Ryder jumped down slowly and even more so slowly, walked to the femme where he sat at her right, looking like a well-trained dog returning to his master's command. He didn't even look back at Prowl and the mech knew that the hound had said his good byes...Ryder had chosen, and though it hurt, he knew that Ryder would be happiest with the femme.

"If you want, you can visit anytime. Even if you can't be his handler, you can be his friend." Track offered, kneeling and hugging Ryder to her chassis.

Ryder lifted a front paw leaning heavily into the hug, he need the hug. Granted he made the choice look easy, but it hurt more than he wanted to show. Gently he nuzzled his Handler but he did finally glance at the sad looking Prowl.

Prowl nodded in agreement to what the femme had said then looked across the room to see Jazz and Gale. He looked at Gale a little longer than Jazz. "I should send a hail to our Cyber Medic... First Aid was the one who repaired Gale and Ryder when they were hurt on the force. No doubt Red Alert and Ratchet have discovered that Cyber Hound anatomy is quite different." Prowl said.

"Yeah. Ratch and Red could use some help. It's been tough." Track answered not forgetting how much her Grandfather had griped at not knowing what wire went where… it sounded frustrating.

The room suddenly fell silent suddenly when a hoarse whisper croaked out a single designation. "Gale?"

"I fixed what was wrong with his sensory nodes. He won't doubt you're here now." Ratchet said with a grin as he pulled away from the supine mech and turned to look at the dark blue hound. "He's been blind since being sparked though, I can't fix that." He admitted sadly.

Gale, being told that jazz was back online and knowing what was going on, literally pounced the mech, transforming with his back only half repaired so he yelped lightly, but his reward was more. He jumped onto his mate and just flopped down not caring who saw him, licking happily as he switched between licking the silver face plate and nuzzling affectionately at the others shoulder and neck. It was obvious who _he_ was staying with. Ryder had a new Handler, but Gale had returned home to his lover.

"We should stay here." Jazz murmured as he pulled the dog into his chassis securely. "Close to family… away from most 'Cons."

Gale stopped his wallowing and went still almost a lethargic nostalgia over taking him. It was such a quick mood swing that it even caught Ryder's attention and the Silver hound went to his brothers' side not realizing till he was right next to his brother that Gale had burrowed his muzzle into Jazz and had begun to cry, large oily washer fluid like tears streaking down his muzzle and falling off his nose.

Prowl made his way to the medical berth to see what had caused such a stark reaction. Upon his reaching Gale, and Jazz's side he noticed the other Cyber hound refused to look at him. With a sad sigh, he tried talking to Jazz instead. "Jazz? Do you know what's wrong with Gale? He's crying." The black and gold asked the Porsche.

"Ahm not sure wha's wrong. Ah've been in'na bad state since...well, ya know." Jazz confessed just as confused as Ryder and the others.

A soft whimpered growl was his response from Gale as if denying the fact that he was crying. It was true though Gale _was_ crying and it all revolved around Jazz. He had lost Jazz, he had lost his _first_ sparkling, the one sparkling that was supposed to be 'special' for him as a cyber-hound breeder. He had refused to mate with any other, Gale had plain out refused 'bonding' to any other...it wasn't Jazz so he didn't want them... now that Jazz was back, and that Jazz had confessed to Prowl, Gale wasn't sure if he was still welcomed in a relationship with the white and blue cyber ninja.

A relationship between Cyber Hound and Handler were taboo and looked down upon. _ALOT_ of Cybertronians believed Cyber Hound were just tools without feelings or that they were insignificant. Not Jazz, he had loved Gale regardless, but Gale was still a _hound_ while Prowl was a _Cybertronian_ mech with _real_ rights in the optics of other Cybertronians. If Jazz chose to break him off and just join Prowl, it would break Gale's spark. But no one would really care; Gale was an instrument, a mere tool… not a sentient being with rights and affections.

The glitch had returned with a vengeance. It was obvious Gale was terrified Jazz would abandon him. He would give anything to keep his lover, and make the other his mate, but that's just it. Gale was Jazz's past lover, not Sparkmate; therefore Jazz could easily leave him.

It was sad, Prowl knew that Cyber Hounds can spark merge but not spark _bond_ with their handler, they were incompatible like that. Prowl suspected that it was that same fault that enabled a Cyber Hound the ability to bear a sparkling without a spark bonded mate at all. However just like any C.H.U. the handler and hound grew close...sometime REAL close like Jazz and Gale. In such instances usually the two would be separated the handler would be found a new C.H.U. After a thorough reprimand, the hound would be decommissioned and thrown into a smelting pit. Cruel as it was, that was the law on Cybertron placed to protect its kind and keep the two species from mixing Energon.

The only reason Prowl suspected that Gale had not been decommissioned for his relationship with Jazz was for the fact that they had used him to discover the ABILITY to bare young without a spark bonded. After all, it was Gale who discovered the ability to turn on a 'breeders' program and bare young. However, he had chosen to bare the young of his Handler and not another C.H., a big no-no on their planet.

It had saved his life though, being with spark, and sadder still, he was forced to terminate the 'abomination'. After all, what monster would a Cybertronian mech and Cyber Hound Breeding Unit, sparkling? It was a monster all its own. Cruelly, the infant had been ripped from Gales spark chamber and had been terminated before Prowl could get a word in edge wise on behalf of the Cyber Hound Unit. Prowl received a shell of Gale, just a ghost of his former self. He was broken and lost without Jazz, he had truly loved the mech and had even lost the only thing Jazz had left him with, their sparkling.

Prowl looked around the room before speaking. "Please, could I request a moment or two with Jazz and his Unit, Gale?" he felt that this would turn into a long story, but it was a private matter between the three of them. Not even privy for poor Ryder who was still trying to comfort his brother by nuzzling his neck and muzzle. "Even you Ryder, must leave." the silver hound looked appalled and looked to his Handler for conformation from the femme.

"Follow me, Ryder. It'll be fine." Track assured leading Ryder out as the others left to give the two handlers and Unit some privacy.

Ryder slowly looked to his brother before venting a sigh, literally dragging his paws as he went to leave the room. When the door shut, Prowl went and locked the door before returning to the berthside and looked to Gale who slowly transformed and straddled Jazz's waist. His servos fisted and resting on the white and blue chassis, helm still buried deep into the mechs neck. "Gale?" Prowl spoke softly and he didn't miss the mech tensing at his designation. "Would you like to tell Jazz everything that happened, and why you are crying? We cannot help you unless you let us." He told the hound, he had informed the basics to Jazz in the years they had been with the Decepticons, but still there were some things that were only for Galeforce to tell.

Gale shivered and buried deeper -if possible- into Jazz, whimpering as he shook his head 'no'.

"Ahm lost 'ere, Galeforce. Please, tell meh." Jazz said kindly, stroking the hounds face tenderly.  
Jazz still loved Gale with his entire spark. He wouldn't bare his spark to just anyone, well excluding his delusional moment back at the Cons base… as far as he knew, Gale could have been a Con in disguise… unlikely, but it was possible in his frazzled mind at the moment. Over time though, Jazz grew to love Prowl just as much, not one more than the other but split evenly between the two.

Gale's engine gave off a soft hiccup before pulling away. "All this time I thought you left me, I thought you had been angry when I told you I was with spark, and when I told you what 'the labs' were doing to us...I thought you left me cause you were ashamed. When they took the sparkling I as so ashamed, so angry...I couldn't protect her even when I tried really hard! Then Prowl-!" he stopped for a moment to catch his breath as he clicked softly in shame and hurt. "Prowl, I thought he really like me and Ryder, but he left us to fend for ourselves! We crashed on this primus forsaken planet!"

Prowl winced in that moment, knowing how much he truly had hurt them in his attempt to save their lives. But that statement also told him that they had been in stasis and traveled aimlessly in the cosmos for years…alone.

"-And now Ryder has a Handler in Fasttrack, but the only Handler I want is the one Handler that bested me in that arena so long ago! I want _Jazz_ to be my Handler again...I want Jazz to be my _mate_, not just my lover! But-but that impossible... now Jazz has Prowl and no longer are my services required...I'm obsolete." the Cyber hound sniffled, looking smaller than ever with his ears fallen and his helm ducked low as he trembled on the chassis he straddled awkwardly.

"I understand Jazz, if you really don't want me. I am only a Cyber Hound and am not worthy to be more than yours to command." Slowly Gale stood up and hopped off his Handler, ignoring the optics that settled on him from Prowl. Gale went to the side of the berth and transformed, his ears erect; tail out dominantly and helm held high. His legs standing in a four corner stance.

When he spoke, it was mechanical and strained his optics dim as he droned away. "My designation is Galeforce. I am Cyber Hound Unit 44763900012003. Twin to Cyber Hound Unit 44763900012004. I am programmed in tracking and more recently reprogrammed in narcotics detection. I am trained in basic self-defense and capable of 'Breeding'. I wait for my orders for punishment, SIR!" Galeforce listed off everything on his 'collar' that he was programmed for and by the end of it all, he seemed to become that 'soldier' all over again. His voice held no emotion; he looked and acted at that moment like any well trained Cyber Hound Unit.

Prowl was not happy to say the least and looked to Jazz wondering what he would say to _his_ Unit...after all he 'abandoned' Gale, so the C.H. had a choice on who he served under and it obviously wasn't Prowl.

"Gale, look meh in the visor." Jazz waited till Gale finally looked up at the mech with his optics.

"Don' ya ev'a for a _second_ believe that ah stopped lovin' ya. Ah would have nev'a shared mah spark with ya if ah didn't. Yes, ah want Prowl as a mate, but alongside _ya_. Ah love ya both equally. Ah don't care of the risks, ah will love n' protect ya. It wad'n't _your_ fault of what happened ta _our_ daughter. And ah would love ta try again, given the opportunity. When ah failed ya those many years ago, those Cons' made meh _believe_ ya _hated_ meh. That ah wasn't worthy of a Unit like yaself. Know this, Gale. To meh, ya are mah _equal_. You're not jus' a Cyber Hound, you're mah friend n' mate. If it were possible, ah would Spark _Bond_ with ya. Ah thought of ya every day since ah failed you. This is nah a question of whether ah love ya; it's if ya can forgive meh." Jazz said thickly as he leaned over the berth, his servos out stretched and took the hounds' faceplate gently as he lightly pulled, trying to encourage the hound to stand and come back onto the berth with him.

Gale shook his helm glaring broken sparkedly at the white mech as he tried to pull away from the tender and loving grasp of the other mech. "No! I _CAN'T_!" he screamed at the white mech. I _AM_ a failure! I disserve to be punished! Beat me! Hit me! Yell at me, but don't just apologize. Don't….please… don't accept me… don't say such kind words… I don't want them… I want pain. I want it to hurt so bad I can't remember what the pain in my chest is from!" Gale sobbed and Prowl realized then what needed to happen.

Leaning over he softly whispered into Jazz's audio. "Trust me on this, and follow my lead." Standing at his full height, his black armor glisten and he revved his engine loudly causing the Cyber Hound to look at him in surprise. "Your right you do disserve to be punished. Right, Jazz?"

Prowl smirked and quickly swallowed his nervousness. Quickly he leaned Jazz up and sat behind him, his slender digits roaming over the white mech and grasping at wires in sensitive seams, just as he knew Jazz would like.

His mouth began to nibble gently as the pale neck cables, his optics looking at Gale. The hound was looking like he might fritz, his shoulders pulled in, his usually light lavender optics looking almost white in their surprise.

Prowl revved his engine and pulled Jazz to his chassis. "Your punishment will be to stand there and watch as Jazz and I bond." Gale looked hurt, but just as quickly as the look came to his faceplate it vanished and he stood stock still, his faceplate going to become once more emotionless.

Breaking optic contact, he whispered gently into Jazz's audios before licking them gently with his glossa. "Tell me to stop if you are uncomfortable." Prowl worked hard to please the white Porsche his fans kicking on as he moaned, feeling the mech beneath him heat up to his touches. Prowl smirked impishly when he grasped and gently fondled at Jazz's codpiece and he heard the Cyber Hound gasp as well, his fans kicked on to cool the dog like hound. The hound stood and took a step back as his optics darted to the door then back to the two writhing frames on the berth.

-He will not stand in this room seeing me on you like this unless you command him to watch as his punishment. Demand he stay and take his bipedal mode.- He comm'd Jazz.

"Gale, ya gotta stay 'ere. Transform n' watch." Jazz got out, moaning loudly as his hips bucked into the firm stroke of the others servo. -After this, are we gonna take 'im? - Jazz comm'd the other participant of this slow torture session. It had been very long since he was able to take his lovely hound. He hoped Prowl was ok with sharing himself between the hound and Jazz. He wouldn't have one and not the other; it just wasn't fair to them. If Prowl or Gale felt forced to being with him, he'd take neither as his mate. He wanted both. He wanted to bond with them both.

Gale had just taken another step back when he heard Jazz's command and he froze, his legs trembling with restraint as his ears fell almost hurt like and his tail went from its dominant position to dangle limply between shaking hind legs.

Quickly though, Gale transformed and stood. His fists clenched at his side, and denta clenched tightly shut. "Gale, stay there while we bond, understand?" Gale didn't even acknowledge that he had heard Prowl but his faceplate was flushed and his fans worked hard.

Prowl was pleased with himself knowing he could turn two mechs on by just messing with one. Gently Prowl opened the white mechs panel to see the translucent purple lubricant drip from the mechs port. Gently he added a digit and slowly moved it in and out trying to concentrate on causing pleasure not pain as he spread lubricant and stretched the tight port. After a moment he added another digit and listening keenly to the others moan.

When Prowl added a third finger to stretch the mech, he shared a whimper of pain with Gale as he felt the tight port constrict around his digits. Pressure built painfully under his armor, he was certain it was doing the same to the Cyber Hound. He hadn't any doubt that Gale was as painfully hard as well, and that's what he wanted...his punishment was all sexually oriented. Cruel as that was, it was a painful lesson learned. Slowly withdrawing his fingers he held them out towards the dark blue and silver hound. "Gale suck my fingers clean..." Prowl commanded but the Cyber Hound didn't move, merely eyeing the dripping digits with a starving look.

"Jazz?" Gale looked to his handler for confirmation he wanted to join and trembled with nervousness. But he wouldn't join till his handler confirmed his command. He took commands and only from Jazz. Oh but how he ached to taste the other once more.

Jazz smiled warmly at Gale's flushed desire. Jazz wanted Gale only too much. "Go ahead, Gale. Taste mah fluids. I wanna see ya lap at Prowls servo like the starved hound ah know ya are." Jazz then twisted around and licked Prowl's chest. He was happy to have both of the mechs he loved so close. He just couldn't live without them.

When Gale heard Jazz moan again, he whimpered his body was alight and begging for a touch but he never moved. Prowl smirked playfully at Jazz before lightly pinching a wire enough to catch his attention, but not hurt the mech. "Jazz, you must command your Unit. He will only obey his handlers command...unless you want your unit left alone only to watch?" he said playfully, but the threat held volume to the trembling Cyber hound.

"Jazz?" Gale almost sobbed. He didn't want a choice, he wanted to be commanded in this moment. His knees gave out under him and he hit the floor, trembling with desire as Prowl slowed his ministrations enough for Jazz to gain his wits enough to give said order.

"Gale, ah want ya ta come 'ere." Jazz told him. He needed Gale and Prowl to see he loved him.

Gale didn't hesitate this time when Prowl turned to look at Jazz, he gasped when warmth engulfed all three digits. Slowly licking the fluids off the digits, Gale withdrew, a small whimper escaping him as he went to each individual digit suckling them desperately, his optics dimming in desire.

Prowl suddenly opened his codpiece and Gale hesitantly copied the other mech, releasing his own pressurized spike. Just when Gale was sure Prowl was going to enter Jazz, the black and gold transformer withdrew and smiled softly at him. "Gale? Why don't you go first? If you do so wish; I am sure Jazz would not mind spark merging with you, and maybe even trying for another sparkling?"

Gale gulped loudly and looked to the Porsche, a sliver of hope in his darkened optics. "Jazz, would you... would you be okay if I bore another sparkling?" he mewled weakly in a plea.

Prowl gently patted the dark blue mech on the helm a smile on his face as the silver tipped ears flattened in an adorable manner. "Actually Gale, if Jazz is okay with it I wouldn't mind you baring one of mine own as well. I do not wish to tax your systems however." Prowl intoned affectionately.

Gale was surprised at this and gaped openly. "Carry two sparklings at the same time? With different sires? Is that even possible?" he choked almost mutedly.

Prowl nodded. "Yes in two different ways. While you spark merge with Jazz, I will connect to your socket in your port and send spark pulses through your interfacial socket while I ejaculate my transfluid within you. The offspring will be a single bot, but will share coding from Jazz and me, as well as you. We both will send you spark energy, just in a separate conduit. However if you spark merge with Jazz, then with me there's a 96% probability that you will bare two separate sparklings with two separate sires." Prowl spoke, almost as if that was obvious. When he realized he was almost using his 'talking down' voice, he cleared his vocals and looked sheepishly at Jazz. Even if the mech was blind, he always seemed to have a knack for knowing who was doing what and when...he was a ninja after all. "That is of course if Jazz is okay with the idea."

"More than ok. In fact, all three of us should merge." Jazz suggested. He hugged both of his mates close, happy they accepted each other and him. "Ah love ya both so much." He said gruffly, vocals full of lust.

Gale opened his chassis with a grin. Both Prowl and Jazz leaned in with Gale as all three merged sparks. Prowl groaned as overload hit them. Gale shouted in pleasure and just when he thought he was about to separate his spark from the others, a loud crackling was heard between the three sparks and a shock of electricity surged through all three of them painfully forcing them to separate, all three knocked into temporary stasis.

(-_-) Ever head of a line break? Well I'm one of them…(-_-)

Ryder was sitting quietly in the rec room when he felt a tug at his bond with his brother. First he was feeling oddly enough, turned on...now he felt a painful tug on his spark and his brothers' presence dulled, but not quite disappeared... Ryder yelped in pained surprise, literally jumping onto all four feet and panting as he looked over to his handler, knowing such a bizarre action had caught her attention.

"Ryder? What's wrong?" Track asked as Ratchet knelt down to try to help the overheating and panting silver hound.

Track looked on worried and scared. What had happened to her friend? Was he glitching?

Ryder so thrown for a loop that when Ratchet reached out for him, he actually snapped his jaw down on the servo before releasing it and frantically searching out his twin. True, honest to Primus fear on his faceplate as he released a pained high pitched whine. He could only just feel his brothers spark, was he dying? Was he hurt? What was going on and why was his brothers' end of their bond so clouded and hazy?! He reached for the bond desperately. Wanting to hold onto it and stabilize his brother as best as possible.

Ryder's vents panted and wheezed in panic as he searched out his brother back tracking through the base in search of the dark blue mech. When he reached the door, he stopped, before yipping loudly at the door his legs trembling...he wanted to go in... But he was afraid. What? What would he see?

Gale groaned loudly and just barely noticed that his chassis had closed. Same with Prowl, who he noticed seemed to -like him- fallen off the berth. Groaning again, he raised his helm when he heard his twin yip outside the locked door to the room. When Gale managed to raise his head completely an alarm popped onto his HUD stating how low on energon he was. He tried to roll over, but hissed in discomfort as he ran a self-diagnostics and saw that he was also running rather _hot_.

"Gale, are you hurt?" Track yelled through the door when Ryder yipped again.

"Fragging dog." Ratchet grumbled as he began picking the lock to his med bay even as he shook his sensitive and now injured servo, as if to shake the pain away.

Jazz slowly onlined, his visor brightening, but still no data input told Jazz anything more as he switched to his audios to tell him what his lacking sight didn't. But as he started to focus on hearing his 'sight' he felt a tug on his spark… two tugs to be exact. Instinctively, he focused on the foreign feeling before gasping when he felt what he knew was Gale and Prowl within his own chassis. "Gale, ah can feel ya. And Prowler. As if we're..." Jazz choked off the words as he thought to just focus on the feeling of the others within him. His blind, unseeing optics offlining in pleasure.

Prowl rolled over and groaned hearing the femme outside along with a panicked Ryder. "Whether you feel us or not, and we you… I am concerned. I do not believe that was a normal bonding!" Prowl just about whimpered, his helm pounding as he sent a signal to open the door. Ryder ran inside to see his brother and Prowl still lying on the floor, too tired to actually get up in much more than a sitting position.

When Ryder reached Galeforce's side, he nuzzled him in worry. "I-I think I'm okay Ryder.' he reassured his twin carefully and weakly stroking the hounds helm. His voice hoarse, as he tried reaching out through the bond and giving his two spark mates a reassuring brush laced with tendrils of lust, hearing both mechs gasp and shiver in resounding pleasure. He grinned at that. Oh, what fun he could have with this new bond.

"You guys okay? What did you do to Gale to freak Ryder out?" Track questioned.

"We bonded." Prowl said whimsically.

"Bonded? But wait… I didn't think that was possible with hounds?" Fasttrack said in confusion as she rubbed her hounds' helm in support.

"It's not. Cyber-hounds _cannot_ bond with Cybertronians. They're incompatible." Ratchet gruffed out, glaring at the mess the mechs had made. "And would you slaggers close yer panels! For Primus' sake! There's femmes here!" he snarled and all three mechs quickly shielded their hardware from a now blushing Fasttrack as they all seemed to realized they were still in fact exposed. Prowl shut his along with Gale's, but Jazz was a little slower as his taxed systems finally cooperated enough for him to shut his own panel.

"But we did all bond. All three of us." Jazz grumbled childishly once his interface array was put away, his face flushed slightly as he pouted.

"That must be it. You and Prowl bonded! It must have opened some kind of acceptable link for Gale to bond as well." Red Alert theorized as she stepped in behind Ratchet after having heard the smaller silver hound howling and yipping stressfully.

Gale looked at the medic, who he suddenly noticed was favoring his servo. "Hey doc... what the frag happened to your servo?"

Ryder's optics widened comically as he turned to Ratchet, just remembering that he had actually _bitten_ the medic. ~Oops~ Ryder said to his brother through their twin bond.

"Don't call me 'Doc!' And your fragger of a brother bit me." Ratchet growled, glaring at the silver twin angrily. Ryder ducked his helm and his optics shifted warily between the medic and everyone else. He smiled innocently and wagged his tail in an attempt to look 'cute'.

Jazz laughed. "That's Ryder for ya."

Track shook her head. "You're such a wimp, gramps." She teased the older mech, who turned his irksome glare off Ryder and onto his grandsparkling.

{I REALLY hope you guys like this VERY long chapter! Blood, sweat, snot, and vomit went into making this chapter… considering myself and Sigh-Ah have been hanging out a lot and decided, oh what fun it would be to play hot potato with a freaking cold! In Sigh-ah's defense her father started it (So she says…) so really… we've been sicker than dogs recently… pun intended… Please review, we like reviews and it helps us know you like it.}


	6. Chapter 6

_I(WE) OWN NOTHING_

-All Transformer characters belong to their respective organizations and groups (Which is neither myself nor Sigh-Ah) and I make no profit from this RP.-

WARNINGS: YAOI, MECH/MECH, SMEX, (Jazz/Prowl/OC)

KEY=

-Com link-

~Spark bond talking (Whether split spark or from spark mates)~

"regular Speech"

_If its all like this it's either a flash back or a dream! But it will tell you which it is so don't freak out any way._

(If it's like this its usually in the middle of a sentence and if just either an unspoken statement of information)

[AN: this is in case either author(ess) decides to bore you with something we thought relevant… usually a joke that we had to iterate into the plot… but since you are demented and don't have are sick twisted since of humor then you may not find it funny… but we did.]

SPARKLINGS:

Sire:(Jazz) x Carrier: (Gale)

Rhythm (Girl)

Optics: Blue Visor

Protoform: Solid white (Armor: White)

Frame Type: Cyber Hound

Persona: doting and caring this femme is a great mother hen but not only that but she adores singing and what helps is she's actually very good at it. Her mothering instinct is natural even to a bot 8 times older than her and is probably derived from taking care of her cousin in the afterlife. Her only true dream is to be home with her family that she watches religiously and to sing with her Sire, Jazz.

GLOSSARY:

Definition(s):

Cyber hound(Unit): The Cyber Hound Unit is a form of law enforcement trained in tracking or hunting. They have specialties in the medical field, Narcotics, Bomb division, and Cadaver Hounds. This breed is comprised of Cyber Hound Standard breeds no Warrior breeds were accepted at a Unit. So this classification also became known as Cyber Hound Standard Unit.

Cyber Hound(Warrior Class):This branch of hound is large. This of them as mastiffs of their breed. They would easily peak at a large mechs chassis in their ALT modes. These beast were built to take damage and do worse. They usually had whip like tails and large broad chassis. This branch of hound had a problem with their carriers getting sparked and with infertility in a lot of its Sire males. Those few Hounds that COULD sire or carrier offspring were like the 'royalty' of this breed.

Cyber Hound(Standard): built purely for hunting and 'sniffing' out prey and known for their playfulness. This Classification is a broad spectrum of mechs and femmes alike. This Class can comprise of sprinters, hunters, trackers, and other variations.(Think of it like an AKC Kennel Club Dog show all different breeds bred for a perpose.) Most Cyber hounds were 'deactivated' supposedly due to aggression and meta instability. None were thought to remain online. However more seemed to have escape deactivation that believed.

Cyber Hound(Friend): Usually a retired Standard Unit or Breeder sent to be placed in a calm environment with a family as a pet. These hounds were usually older and very well known for their lazy personalities. Though it is said they got along well with sparklings and made great sitters for Sires and Carriers when they were away.

Cyber Hound(Breeder): Cyber Hound Breeders were notorious for being capable of being sparked without a bond or bond mate. This bizarre and strange discovery gained the Cyber Hound breed capable of this bizarre task a derogatory title as 'breeder' this breed looked different than most hounds as they looked more like a Cyber Wolf in build but were surprisingly smaller in stature.(they usually could barely reach just above a large mechs mid-thigh) Most Cyber Hounds though loyal to a fault to their Handler hated the term 'breeder'. The bizarre capability of 'breeding' and not Bonding was the beginning of the end for ALL Hounds, after the discovery of their ability the 'high council' of Cybertron grew to fear the working Unit breeds as a threat and decommissioned their construction and creation, demanding all Cyber Hounds be rounded up and 'retired' from service. The general public was informed that the retired hounds known as friends would not be harmed merely placed in a better environment but no hound species was spared the fate of decommissioning.

Handler: a handler is the 'owner' of a Cyber Hound unit.

Equipment (collar): All cyber hounds are 'collared' with a tag of 'rank', 'name', 'handler', 'Specific Task they are built to perform', and ID VIN number

Spark Mate: a Spark mate is a mate that one has chosen to merge their spark with, once merged Cybertronians can become sparked by the other they merged with.

Spark Bound Mate: This is a mate that you were supposed to be destined to live with. Your sparks are naturally compatible. Upon first contact with a Spark Bound Mate a tattoo will appear upon the two frames, each Cybertronian may have a tattoo in a different location, and located ANYWHERE on the frame (not limited to on the glossa, neck, leg, servo, pede, etc…) This does not mean you are FORCED to mate and merge with your S.B.M. it just means you'll always have an attraction to them in your spark.

***Cyber Hound- Chapter 6 ***

Ryder put on his best cyber puppy optics and lowered his ears tucking his tail as he scurried over to Ratchet's side. He nuzzled gently at the wounded hand before licking it lovingly. ~I didn't mean to! He surprised me.~ Ryder said to his brother even as the twin grinned at the other.

Ratchet looked down at Ryder. He had always thought cyber hounds were rude and annoying. He was now rethinking his decision… rolling his optics Ratchet looked away almost as if giving the hound the cold shoulder, but gently his servo reached out and patted the hounds' helm.

"Well, now that we're all bonded, how do ya feel 'bout one anotha'?" Jazz asked his mates.

At the sound of the white's voice, Gale growled lustfully and Prowls engine revved, both mechs pouncing Jazz, their lust rekindled.

Ryder made an 'ew' face and gagged aloud. Going over to Track's side Ryder nudged her. "com'on leave 'em to it...I have a feeling they'll be at it for a while." He said sounding rather pouty. Track agreed and quickly ushered every other 'bot out with her hounds help.

Jazz pushed both mechs away once the door was shut and locked behind the lithe femme. "Ya two 're mates now. Why don' ya both go at each otha? It'll be fun ta watch." Jazz proclaimed grinning mischievously.

Gale gave an affronted look before turning to Prowl who shrugged and Pounced the small hound. Prowl quickly opened Gales' codpiece again. His fingers deftly finding his port and inserting one finger with a groan.

Gale panted and writhed as he felt one hand grasp lightly at his spike and the other thrusting languidly in his slick port. Gale rolled over and gently nuzzled at Jazz's codpiece as Prowl smirked, adding another digit. With each thrust of the slim tan digits within him Gale licked softly at the white metal teasingly his tail held high at it wagged leisurely.

"Oh, Gale. You both look so good. Are you enjoying Prowl's touch?" Jazz gasped as his servo stroked the ears and helm of the other between his legs as he used his other arm to prop himself up in his semi reclined position.

Gale moaned aloud against the whites' codpiece.

Prowl smirked adding a third finger and thrusting just a little more firmly causing the hound to writhe in pleasure.

"Jazz- pleeeeaaaase open..." never had Gale heard himself sound so whiny, but he knew what he wanted and he was going to have it! Looking over his shoulder Gale growled. "Prowl! Please I'm good I want more now!" he almost begged his other ex-handler.

"Ya even sound good." Jazz moaned. The white mech retracted his panel, inviting his mates to do whatever as he leaned on both elbows and watched.

Prowl smirked and removed his digits before bringing his spike to the dripping port and thrusting in gently before pulling back and thrusting back in when every time he felt resistance from the clenching heat. Prowl nearly offlined he felt so good. "Gale…" he hissed out in pleasure.

Gale released Jazz's pressurized spike from his housing before taking it into his mouth and showing his joy and love for the moment with each moan around the cord.

Prowl didn't keep a steady pace for long and he quickly picked up a rapid brutal pace that left Gale whining into the others port. It hurt, but in all the right ways! Gale moaned louder trying to take the large cord into his mouth even further. His finger teasing the port beneath the cord. When Prowl finally thrust in enough to tap against Gale's gestation tank he yelped and his fingers dove deeply into the white Porsche's port.

Once Prowl released his (electrically charged with spark energy) transfluid almost straight into the hounds tanks, it had Gale crashing over the edge with him giving a desperate buck in return. Gale shivered and tried, he REALLY tried to focus on the cord in front of him but it was increasingly difficult.

Gale removed his mouth panting and exhausted knowing Prowl wasn't finished with him finished by the still rock hard rod within him, nor had Jazz overloaded yet. His face darkened a blue tint with a blush and he suddenly felt very shy, which was awkward giving the circumstances. "I-I am so sorry I didn't mean to finish so quickly! This is so embarrassing!" Gale whined and hid his face between Jazz's legs his body trembling with embarrassment.

Prowl chuckled softly and patted the Cyber Hounds helm gently. "No need to be embarrassed Gale, when you go without interfacing for a while you tend to loose stamina, the fact that after our first one you are ready for round two so soon is amazing in itself. Right Jazz?" Prowl said with affection referring to their earlier session.

Jazz arched from the pleasure and nodded in mute agreement before he spoke. "Yes, but I'm really close here." He pulled Gale's spike to his port. "Both of you, hard as you can." He instructed as he rubbed and stimulated the over sensitive cord to get it hard once more even as he guided it to his port.

Gale nodded his okay that he was ready and thrust into Jazz with a mewl. Gale looked over his shoulder and nodded breathlessly. Prowl, taking the signal, began to rock his hips slowly to catch a rhythm before pickup up speed. As the end neared, he couldn't stop his cries of pleasure. "Jazz! Gale!" he cried in overload.

~MY BOND MATES!~ Gale howled in pleasure through their sparks so they all felt it more than heard it. He overloaded harshly within his mate.

Jazz roared, his overload crashing onto him suddenly and lasting for what felt like days. Holding both Prowl and Gale closer. ~I love you~ he said quietly over their bond.

(-_-) Ever head of a line break? Well I'm one of them…(-_-)

Ryder panted as his frame heated up... ~if you guys keep openly broadcasting i'm going to overheat without relief!~ Ryder whimpered through his brothers bond hearing Gale chuckle sadistically. Ryder staggered a moment when he felt lust course through him and even when he tried to shut his bond some of the lust still leaked through. Ryder would be forced to expel this energy on his own.

Looking to Track suddenly he felt his tail wag. "Hey, would you be willing to meet me out side in about 5 minutes to play a good game of glitch disk?" [It's like a giant metal Frisbee]

"You're feeling your brother's pleasure, right? Why not ask Recon to help you expel the energy?" Track pointed out, knowing all too well Ryder liked the femme. But what she didn't know was Ryder only saw the maroon femme as a friend and companion…

Ryder smirk to himself. "Trust me! I want to play glitch disk. Meet me outside in 5 okay?" he yipped happily before turning tail and running down the hall.

***A few minutes later***

Ryder approached the blue mech, a glare on his silver faceplate. He didn't like the mech but if his handlers sire trusted him then... he would give the mech a chance with his handler...supervised of course..."Hey! Soundwave right? You're coming with me."

Soundwave nodded and followed Ryder, silently musing to himself as he studied the back of the silver hound. He wanted to plan more on how to win Track's heart. Maybe her 'pet' was the key.

Ryder bound out of the base, a large silver disk in his mouth as he went in search of his handler, his tail wagging. "Look who offered to play with us!" he exclaimed like a small child, going to Track's side and rubbing up against her almost feline like.

Soundwave actually seemed nervous. He stayed a respectful distance from the femme as the game ensued. Said femme continued to glare suspiciously at him and hugged Ryder with every return he made with the slobbery disk.

"Keep an optic on him." She whispered, throwing the disk once more and Ryder yipped.

Ryder was excited and had begun to chase after the disk Track had thrown yet again, when he felt his brother reach his peak. He lost focus for a split moment and the disk smacked him hard in the faceplate forcing a yelp from him. He landed on his back stunned for moment, when a thought struck him. -Hey Soundwave? Do you know how to play hero? -

"Statement: Never played games." Soundwave's monotone voice said.

"Live under a rock?" Track muttered bitterly.

Ryder wanted to face palm. -listen I play hurt, when Track comes to help me you come in and help her, help me. I'll coax you through it, okay? Just _try_ and not talk _aloud_! She'll scrap both of us if she catches on!- Ryder comm'd the mech.

Soundwave showed no indication that he heard. He glanced at Fasttrack without he knowing as she set her focus worriedly to Ryder. –Observation: She's a great femme.-

Ryder almost smiled but he was still too busy playing hurt and whimpered out loud instead. -I know...that's why if you hurt her, Con turned Autobot or no...I'll eviscerate you- Ryder said, crying out loud and curling up into a ball. -okay I'm gonna pretend my left shoulder strut is hurt, when you're ready come to my side and 'evaluate' me. Take your time and be gentle, but NO mech handling me!- Ryder sent through the private com to Soundwave with a growl of warning.

"Ryder!" Track yelled as she heard the hound cry out in pain, and ran up to him, afraid to touch him. Soundwave, flitting with her run ,also knelt beside her and examined him as he had been instructed.

"Injuries: Left shoulder strut." He droned softly as his servo ghosted over Ryder's strut sending a pleasurable chill down his back…oooh the mech was good with his servos, huh? Whelp Ryder was always fine with a good rub down or scratch…

Ryder was broken from his near inebriated purring when Track stood up. "I'll go get Ratchet!" she exclaimed and just turned to leave, when a silver servo lashed out desperately to stop her.

"No! I-I mean, no… I'll be okay it just hurts is all…" Ryder tried to smooth over just to ensure the _real_ medic didn't get involved.

"Are you sure?" Track asked as she knelt back down to her friends' side.

"Query: Can i fix it? Fact: Soundwave knows of cyber hound anatomy."

Track looked suspicious, but she allowed the mech to shift and settle behind the silver hound. But she watched him closely as if waiting for him to pull out a blaster and shoot the small hound in the back.

Ryder looked at Soundwave over his shoulder, hesitant in trusting this mech to work on him, but then he resigned himself, remembering it was for his handler and he'd do anything for her happiness. Putting on a huge 'trusting' grin he chirped at Track. "Yes, that's a great idea, I think I _trust_ Soundwave enough, he can fix me!" Ryder chirped obnoxiously and sat up slowly, not quite faking the wince as he really had pulled something in his shoulder... but he had rushed and said left shoulder strut not right '...this will be awkward to explain to Ratchet later…' Ryder sighed to himself.

-Okay, stay behind me. My body will hide your servos from her immediate view. Now, there's a small panel catch equal and bilateral on the shoulder plating, see it?- Soundwave glanced up at him in an 'I'm not blind' gesture and Ryder glared back in exasperation. –It's a fair question! I can't tell what the frag you're looking at through that mask, for all I know you could be ogling my handler!- he snapped then continued carefully. -Gently pop the latches and my back protoform will be exposed. Then just...just tinker around like you're doing something! I didn't think this through very well... just don't frag up my wires, if Ratchet does get involved he'll skin me alive!-

Ryder whimpered softly and grabbed desperately at Fasttrack as he began to shake, it would look like he was in great pain but truly he was scared shitless that the purple mech would mess up his wires just to give him a hard time. He was trying to put a lot of trust in this mech here! "Track? I'm sure he knows what he's doing, I mean look at the mech! He wasn't TIC at the cons for nothing, right? he's gotta be strong and smart to earn such a title!" he said as much to try and get Tracks to see him in a positive light as much as to reassure himself that this _was_ now an Autobots... -Just remember Autobots are not enemies, Autobots are friends!- Ryder said through the com line almost as if he was a child chastising an adult

Track cooled her gaze a bit while Soundwave did his 'tinkering'.

Unknown to both femme and hound alike, Soundwave knew more than others thought about hounds and Cyber Lines. He had built a Cyber Line (A cat version of a Cyber Hound) by servo, He had to protect her and so he sent Ravage off into the cosmos. After all, the femme Line was capable of shifting into a bipedal mode like hounds and that made her a commodity for perverts and scientists alike. Carefully removing both shoulder plating, Soundwave scanned the wires for any deformities and easily spotted the large kink in the right strut. Carefully he rubbed and twisted the metal in order to twist it back into its appropriate position. The relief was immediately as Ryder mewled and his shoulders sagged in complete relaxation. "Quest: Complete. Shoulder: operational." He said carefully.

Track looked at Soundwave in awe. How was that possible? He was quick, she barely even noticed him shifting his servos to fix the issue.

Even Ryder's optics widened in surprise at the mech. He shuttered his optics in a blinking motion before clearing his vocalizer. "Ye-yeah. See, fixed! Good as new!" Ryder flexed his shoulder. When no pain or resistance met him with the motion, he trilled in delight. "Wow, talk about magic servos!" Ryder exclaimed in awe, looking to the mech over his shoulder with a grateful expression.

-And not bad looking either...- Ryder said in a sing song voice over a com with Track, one optic flickering in a winking suggestion, as he grinned coyly at the femme.

Track blushed at Ryder's comment and made to stand, but a servo caught hers and brought her down , tugging her gently behind the hound; whose protoform was still bared for the world.

Soundwave gently guided Tracks' servo over the smooth wires, showing her what he had done, in case the femme needed to unkink the hound herself in the future. The sudden purring of the hounds engine made the femme chuckle. As he shifted under the touch, his tail wagged. Oh, he was enjoying the attention…

"Thank you for helping him." She finally said as she pulled away from the hound and mech alike.

Soundwave smiled even though no one could see it. He stood up to be next to her and put a servo on her cheek, rubbing her cheek with a digit. Track blushed more at the gesture and gently turned her cheek away.

Ryder glared half-sparkedly at the blue mech for touching his handler. Standing, he flexed his shoulder as he gently popped the panels of armor back in place. With a grunt, he twisted awkwardly to do so. "Whelp. if that's all, I'll go to Ratchet for a checkup, just to make sure all is in in don't you two continue playing. If allowed I'll return to play with." with that Ryder ran off in search of a good hiding place. If he was lucky, Track wouldn't com Ratchet to tell him that her Cyber Hound was in route to get a checkup...as long as no one comm'd him, Ryder was in the clear to eavesdrop and spy.

Hunkering down quietly, Ryder watched the two cautiously...if he made one move against her that she didn't approve of, he'd attack the blue mech without reserve.

"Intent: Not to make you uncomfortable." Soundwave spoke softly.

"It will take some time for me to truly trust you. I always thought you were a Con." Track replied.

Soundwave looked at her. Sighing, Track took his hand. "I'll try though." She said gently, and even from his position Ryder couldn't help but grin when he noticed the stance changed in the blue mech as he straightened up and seemed to become 'happy' in his actions towards his handler…


	7. Chapter 7

_I(WE) OWN NOTHING_

-All Transformer characters belong to their respective organizations and groups (Which is neither myself nor Sigh-Ah) and I make no profit from this RP.-

WARNINGS: YAOI, MPreg, (Jazz/Prowl/OC), (Ratchet/First Aid/OC) Some HET couples as well, (Soundwave/OC) mentions of forced termination on pregnancy, Inappropriate use of a Cyber Hounds ALT mode

[AN: This story contains inappropriate handling on another bots ALT mode… here's a BIG hint if the alt modes are hounds… then you've been warned. But since the hounds are just another variation of Cybertronians, we are not considering it 'bestiality' for the simple fact that in their ALT modes they are coherent and more humanized. Interfacing as well. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON"T READ IT. ITS SIMPLE. Either click the back button or just scroll down till you get to something more interesting…jeez… every ones a critic…]

KEY=

-Com link-

~Spark bond talking (Whether split spark or from spark mates)~

"regular Speech"

_If its all like this, it's either a flash back or a dream! But it will tell you which it is, so don't freak out any way._

(If it's like this, its usually in the middle of a sentence and just either an unspoken statement or information)

[AN: this is in case, either author(ess) decides to bore you with something we thought relevant… usually a joke that we had to iterate into the plot… but since you are not demented and don't have are sick twisted sense of humor, then you may not find it funny… but we did.]

SPARKLINGS:

Sire:(Jazz)xCarrier:(Gale)

Rhythm(Girl)

Optics: Blue Visor

Protoform: Solid white (Armor: White)

Frame Type: Cyber Hound

Persona: Doting and caring, this femme is a great mother hen. But not only that but she adores singing, and what helps is she's actually very good at it. Her mothering instinct is natural, even to a bot 8 times older than her and is probably derived from taking care of her cousin in the afterlife. Her only true dream is to be home with her family that she watches religiously and to sing with her Sire, Jazz.

GLASSARY:

Definition(s):

Cyber Hound(Unit): The Cyber Hound Unit is a form of law enforcement trained in tracking or hunting. They have specialties in the medical field, Narcotics, Bomb division, and Cadaver Hounds. This breed is comprised of Cyber Hound Standard breeds. No Warrior breeds were accepted as a Unit. So this classification also became known as Cyber Hound Standard Unit.

Cyber Hound(Warrior Class):This branch of hound is large. Think of them as mastiffs of their breed. They would easily peak at a large mechs chassis in their ALT modes. These beast were built to take damage and do worse. They usually had whip like tails and large broad chassis. This branch of hound had a problem with their carriers getting sparked and with infertility in a lot of its Sire males. Those few Hounds that COULD sire or carrier offspring were like the 'royalty' of this breed.

Cyber Hound(Standard): built purely for hunting and 'sniffing' out prey and known for their playfulness. This Classification is a broad spectrum of mechs and femmes alike. This Class can comprise of sprinters, hunters, trackers, and other variations.(Think of it like an AKC Kennel Club Dog show all different breeds bred for a purpose.) Most Cyber hounds were 'deactivated', supposedly due to aggression and meta instability. None were thought to remain online. However more seemed to have escape deactivation that believed.

Cyber Hound(Friend): Usually a retired Standard Unit or Breeder sent to be placed in a calm environment with a family as a pet. These hounds were usually older and very well known for their lazy personalities. Though it is said they got along well with sparklings and made great sitters when Sires and Carriers when they were away.

Cyber Hound(Breeder): Cyber Hound Breeders were notorious for being capable of being sparked without a bond or bond mate. This bizarre and strange discovery gained the Cyber Hound breed capable of this bizarre task a derogatory title as 'breeder' this breed looked different than most hounds as they looked more like a Cyber Wolf in build but were surprisingly smaller in stature. (they usually could barely reach just above a large mechs mid-thigh) Most Cyber Hounds, though loyal to a fault to their Handler, hated the term 'breeder'. The bizarre capability of 'breeding' and not Bonding was the beginning of the end for ALL Hounds. After the discovery of their ability, the 'high council' of Cybertron grew to fear the working Unit breeds as a threat and decommissioned their construction and creation, demanding all Cyber Hounds be rounded up and 'retired' from service. The general public was informed that the retired hounds known as friends would not be harmed merely placed in a better environment but no hound species was spared the fate of decommissioning.

Handler: A handler is the 'owner' of a Cyber Hound unit.

Equipment (collar): All cyber hounds are 'collared' with a tag of 'rank', 'name', 'handler', 'Specific Task they are built to perform',and ID VIN number

Spark Mate: a Spark mate is a mate that one has chosen to merge their spark with, once merged Cybertronians can become sparked by the other they merged with.

Spark Bound Mate: This is a mate that you were supposed to be destined to live with. Your sparks are naturally compatible. Upon first contact with a Spark Bound Mate a tattoo will appear upon the two frames, each Cybertronian may have a tattoo in a different location, and located ANYWHERE on the frame (not limited to on the glossa, neck, leg, servo, pede, etc…) This does not mean you are FORCED to mate and merge with your S.B.M. it just means you'll always have an attraction to them in your spark.

***Cyber Hound- Chapter 7 ***

+Time Skip 4 Months+

Ryder glared at his twin, Gale glaring right back. The silver twin had his servos on his hips and said hips canted to the side, standing above his brother. "I refuse." The dark blue growled with a curled lip.

"TOO FRAGGING BAD! You've been purging your tanks off and on for the last half month! I know you dislike the Vet-"Ryder began but was cut off by Gale.

Gale snarled and bared his fangs at his brother. "No, I dislike _that_ slagging _wrench_ he carries on him constantly! I _know_ he slagging waits for an excuse to use it on me!" He snapped at his twin not caring if his voice rose in volume, his frame trembling lightly at a bad memory and dented helm.

Ryder smirked rather smugly looking down at his brother. "I don't seem to have a problem with it..." He crossed his arms with a fleeting thought of a dream came to mind.

Gale turned to face him, his tail lashing back and forth in irritation and his ears pinned back. "That's 'cause you freaking became his lap hound and cuddle with him when he's lonely and whenever Track is with Soundwave!" Gale mocked his twin by making a smoochy face.

Ryder looked affronted but shrugged anyway. "Yeah, so?" He put his servos on his hips and leaned a little more heavily on his left foot. "What's wrong with that, not like it isn't mutual, I mean we get lonely, okay? Besides we aren't doing anything promiscuous... and even _if_ we were, Ratchet's a _good_ mech and knows what to do to help others. Not to mention he always has an abundance of treats and back scratches" Ryder rushed out his faceplate heating up slightly, before looking at his brother with a sidelong glance, scratching at his nose ridge shyly. "Look maybe you're sparked? You, Jazz and Prowl went at it for nearly a week straight, that's more than Petro Rabbits! Maybe your Breeder coding turned itself on? And by my calculations there's a 33.45% chance that it was turned on by you on accident during an interface, 22.78% chance it turned itself on and a 43.77% chance that you naturally sparked with their transfluid alone considering how many times they ejaculated into yo-"

"ENOUGH!" Gale yelped his faceplate heating up as he looked away from his bucket to look helplessly at his twin. Carefully clearing his vocals he continued with a softer and more controlled volume. "Th-that's improbable, and highly unlikely. I bet it is merely a small virus or bug that my systems have yet to finish battl-" Gale was cut off as he retched again into the side basket once more. Half processed blue and yellow looking energon landing into the bin.

"Is it 'cause First Aid isn't here yet? He is still another day or so away till his ship and the others can get here and into orbit... unless he managed to get a ship with hyper drive in which he will be here with the next couple of hours, but by my calculations-" Ryder slowly knelt down to rub his brothers shuddering back struts trying to sooth the heaving vents as his brother panted.

The Dark blue mech took a shaking intake before shaking his head. "Please Ryder no more calculations! I just wish to rest. Don't worry 'bout me I will be up and about in a little while...just don't tell anyone, okay?" Gale almost pleaded as he stood on trembling legs and went to his berth where he promptly collapsed face first and his legs flopped down beside him dramatically as he groaned miserably.

Ryder sighed as he went to the door glancing back at his brother on their berth with a worried look. "Okay, but the others will notice you are not up as early as usual. I'm tellin' ya...and if the Hatchet finds out you've been purging for a week straight without medical attention he _will_ dismantle ya." Gale grumbled something unintelligible so Ryder sighed sadly and left their shared room.

(-_-) Ever head of a line break? Well I'm one of them…(-_-)

Prowl groaned and rolled over on his berth... he _really_ needed to see Ratchet but he wasn't willing to bother the busy medic when he was with another. Every time he thought he might get a moment with the medic someone with something wrong came in. So he kept putting it off. The others were more important, as they were frontliners and always in battle against the Cons. Prowl was merely an 'as needed' mech much like Jazz. So his 'ailment' could wait for the medics attention...so he had told himself, but with each purge and nauseating moment of the day he second guessed himself...he just hope he didn't get a virus from his various activities with his two mates... Prowl sighed... now he really felt bad, what if he had given _them_ a virus?

He was getting to the point of being paranoid. What on Cybertron could be wrong with him and why did his armor feel so tight and itchy?! He complained mentally slowly staggering towards the door.

Prowl had just made it out the door and halfway down the hall before his processor suddenly pitched sideways in a spinning motion and he collapsed on the ground feeling far too weak to stand. His optics offlined and the room went black as his body went into a temporary medical reboot.

Jazz was just returning to his and Prowls shared quarters when he saw the black and gold slumped awkwardly against the wall just a few yards from their room. "Prowler, ya ok?" Jazz asked worriedly as he picked up pace and knelt beside his mate. "Gale's been actin' weird too, ah think ya both need ta-." Jazz had just pulled his mate in his arms and held him when he realized he was offline. ~You stupid fragger. You should have gone to Ratchet!~ Jazz snarled through the bond. Jazz took it upon himself in that moment to take Prowl to Ratchet. He just hoped Gale could wait. He'd force him to go next.

Gale was just about to go off line into recharge when-

~You stupid fragger. You should have gone to Ratchet!~

Gale lurched into a sitting position his optics wide. ~Jazz? Is everything okay?~ He questioned softly and weakly to his mate through the same bond the other had just spoke through.

~Prowl jus' went offline. He's been purgin' constantly but didn't want ta bother Ratch. Ahm takin' 'im in now.~ Jazz grumbled.

Gale felt his face go red with anger. ~What?! He hasn't said anything to me...is he okay? I'm in route now!~ It was almost comical how fast his mood shifted from anger, to worry.

~he should'a gone sooner.~ Jazz griped. "Ratch, we need yer help. Prowl's been purgin' his tanks n' now he's gone inta stasis." Jazz rushed as he entered med bay with the limp mech.

Ratchet cursed as he stood from his console to quickly prepare a berth for the unconscious mech. Once done he instructed Jazz to set the mech down and began to hook him up to a few monitors. Once one of the scanners went off, Ratchet grabbed a separate cord and hooked it to himself when his optics brightened in surprise. "Prowl is fine, he is merely sparked. With twins, might I add from these readings." Ratchet told the white mech.

Gale was staggering out of his room as quickly as he could and headed towards med bay. Before entering the room he collected himself ensuring that no one could see how ill he felt. When he entered he looked like his usual snarky self.

"Sparked? ... Well that's fantastic!"

Gale had just walked in to hear Jazz's statement and he froze before all but running over to the berth and glomping onto his other mate who had just started to online.

Slowly one optic onlined, then the other just a little slower as Prowl hesitantly reached up to hold his hound mate. Confusion on his exhausted faceplate. "Wha-? What's going on? Where am I?" Prowl half slurred half grumbled as he rubbed at Gales back gently, comfortingly.

When Prowl looked down to see a dark blue tail wagging excitedly Gale almost chirped happily. "Prowl you're sparked! Isn't that great?! We're gonna be sires, Jazz!" Gale said happily turning, to Jazz and hugging him as well. Suddenly Gale slowly pulled away, his happy smile having fell into a sad; almost scared look. "Wait...what if..." He looked between the two mechs fearfully. ~what if nobody excepts them cause they are part Cyber Hound?~ he said through the bond sadly. Images flashing through the bond of him screaming in pain begging for mercy as a mech extricated the sparkling from his chassis. He shivered and hugged himself afraid all over again for his small family.

Prowl sat up and glared at Gale. "Even if no one else does, _we_ will love and cherish them and that's all that matters as long as we have Jazz and each other we will manage...right Jazz?" It was meant to sound like a statement but it came off as a question as he looked to the white mech.

"Absolutely." Jazz agreed. As he pulled both mechs into a tight and reassuring embrace.

"Not to interrupt the moment, but I know Prime and his family will love them." Ratchet added whimsically as he began to unhook Prowl from the scanners.

Jazz slowly released his hold and looked at Gale worriedly when he noticed how pale the hound looked. "Are you feeling better, Gale? You were sick for a while too." Jazz asked.

Gale glared at his mate then at the medic. ~Big mouth!~ He snapped at his mate. Before trying to dodge the lunging servos of the medic who suddenly grabbed for him. He was trying his hardest to keep away from the suddenly furious looking Medic. Yelping, Gale tried to make for the door to get away but a wrench flew through the air and landed sharply on the hounds helm sending him sprawling to the floor where Ratchet pounced him and grabbed his ankle dragging the snarling and growling hound to the berth beside Prowl.

Prowl grinned along with Jazz as they realized that Gale looked like a wild animal with its foot caught in a trap. The hound struggled to curl up and bite at the servo holding his pede up in the air and out of the hound's reach of his fangs. Then the hound turned to his own leg and was just about to sink his teeth into the armor to gnaw his pede off when another strike from a wrench sent him limp and to the floor in a daze.

~He really hates the vets, and medics, huh?~ Prowl chuckled to Jazz who nodded in answer.

Ratchet tossed the dizzy and limp hound onto the berth and began to hook him to the scanners, quickly and efficiently, scanning him. Just as the machine went off and Ratchet looked up to read the data he saw Gale snarling at him silently from his place on the berth. Ratchet huffed and pointed the wrench accusingly at the hound. "Don't look at me like that, pup. You're sparked too." Ratchet told Gale as he slowly unplugged the hound from the scanners and the medic set to work between the two carrier and hooking them up to an energon drip for a little extra nourishment.

~Good thing ah did open mah big ole mouth~ Jazz teased his mate with a jovial grin.

Gale smirked moodily as he stood off the berth after having waited for the drip to empty. "heh!" was all he exclaimed before his CPU crashed, falling right into Prowl's arms which he had outstretched just in time.

"Now wait a slagging minute! I demand a rescan! If Gale and I are sparked why aren't _you_!?" Prowl said jabbing a digit at the white Porsche. "And how in the frag do you expect us to take care of 3 sparklings! We haven't even moved in to a single location yet!" Prowl grumbled out glaring at his white lover as he struggled to keep the dead weight in his arms.

"You're both having twins." Ratchet told him over his shoulder ignoring the crashed hound. "And besides Jazz is more 'mechly' than you two. So I doubt he was sparked a carrier and I doubt he had his seals removed from his gestation tank to enable him to carry." Ratchet grumbled as he began to update the two carriers' medical charts.

Jazz rubbed his face. "Four sparklin's. We're gonna have ta find a bigger place." He said seriously.

Prowl screwed up his faceplate and glared at his online mate...online...not for long. It was obvious in the way his optics darkened from blue to almost purple...the mood swings from pit had hit!

Prowl laid Gale on the berth before storming to Jazz's side his finger pointing accusatorially at the mech. "Great now there's 4! Not one. Not two. Not three, but FOUR! That means every few hours somebot's gonna be up to a sparklings' cry but not ONE no! NO! Never just one but FOUR-" The rant carried on till Prowl literally was out of breath...out of breath but not out of words.

"Ah'll get up, alright?!" Jazz yelled, not realizing it was a mood swing. "It's not mah fault alone, ya both agreed ta the multitude of merges. None of us knew that ya'd get sparked immediately! Now we do!" He said as he looked away from the black and gold mech, angry that the other was trying to pin this solely on him.

Prowls visor went from purple to almost turquois. He retracted into himself from the mech, pulling his previously pointing finger back into his chassis. Prowl took a step back looking like Jazz had slapped him. "You… yelled at me..." He whimpered rather pathetically before turning tail and dashing out of the room just barely missing a head on collision with Ryder who had just turned the corner down the hall.

Ryder jumped out of the way a look of confusion on his face as he saw oily tears streaking the others face. Sticking his head into med bay he looked around for a minute trying to assess the damage. "Should I come back later?" he asked cautiously. His ears swiveling about listening intently.

Ryder walked in just as Jazz carried his twin out forcing Ryder to back pedal out the door backwards to get out of the way. "Is he okay? I didn't kill him by not _forcing_ him to come to Ratchet sooner did I?" Ryder asked almost scared as he dropped a few data pads he had for the medic. His tail hanging limply and his ears pinned back lightly in worry with a deep concerned frown on his faceplate as he whined sharply.

"You're twin is fine. Just sparked. And Prowl is mad at me cause he's sparked as well. We're going to have _four_ sparklings." Jazz growled, still upset. Jazz didn't understand what was wrong. Gale hadn't been like this before, why was Prowl now?

Jazz was still angry but carried the unconscious hound to his and Prowl's quarters where he laid Gale on the berth and then locked himself in a spare room. He thought he could handle two mates. He loved them both so much but he feared it may be too much for him. He should have started off dating them instead of going straight to interfacing and bonding. It only led to more stress between them. He buried his face in his hands and tried not to think. ~I'm sorry~ he whimpered over their bond.

Prowl sat in the wash room his knees to his chassis when he heard Jazz apologize. Something within him ached to reach out to him and accept the apology, but another part mulishly denied him, instead settling to pout like a child and ignoring his mate.

Gale, who had onlined when placed on the berth, looked in the direction Jazz had gone, a frown on his faceplate. Carefully standing, he went to the door Jazz hid behind. "Jazz? I think it best if I explain what you have to look out for in a carrier? Would that help maybe?" Gale offered up, his spark breaking in two at his hurting mates,. From his angle he felt what both felt and it was upsetting him terribly... and his tanks. His engine gave a soft whine and he tried to choke back another purge. He leaned against the door with his back needing to feel the other at least one of his mates.

~Ya, Gale.~ He said almost pleading with the hound to help him understand as he looked at the closed door where he knew Gale was waiting for him.

Gale sighed. "Listen Jazz, some carriers have huge mood swing when carrying. Due to changes in the frame, so we can easily be aggravated, easily upset, and hurt. It's nothing against our mate(s) it's just that we can't control it. I wasn't far enough along last time for mood swings to have taken full effect hence why you barely noticed me acting different." Gale continued on and on about late night cravings, mood swings, often purgings' which oddly enough he even mentioned that in some bots its _way_ worse than others, and usually for most it's the worst in the first sparking...since this was Gales second sparking he hopefully could contain himself at least a little better. "All you have to do is be patient...that should be easy for you, you're a fragging ninja!" Gale exclaimed teasing playfully at his mate the whole while he kept sending reassuring pulses to both his mates trying to get them both to settle down. The situation was making him nervous, and with it he kept shifting under his armor anxiously.

"Thank you, Gale." Jazz smiled as he stood up and opened the door Gale was leaning against. The hound ended up falling into the white mechs chassis and he chuckled. The white ninja hugged his mate, nuzzling him with affection even as Gale yelped and struggled for a moment confused on how he went from vertical to an awkward angle with something restraining him till he noticed the white arms and he relaxed completely. ~Prowl, please come here. I'm sorry. Let's do something fun, alright?~ Jazz begged over the bond.

Gale smiled and nuzzled into his mates embrace wrapping his own arms around him. "Fun? What do you have in process in that little CPU of yours?" Gale asked coyly with a sly grin.

"A strip game. Humans do it. We'd lose all our armor in the end." Jazz laughed.

Prowl sniffled pathetically before opening his door and heading towards Jazz's spare room, having calmed down enough not to bawl or yell anymore. His visor just a watered down blue as he approached the room stiff legged. After all… Jazz did beg him.

Gale pulled away from Jazz a shocked look on his faceplate..."A what?" he asked incredulously, his face heating up slightly. Prowl walked onto the room just in time to see Gale look at him ~Prowl...RUN Jazz is horny again!~ He said dramatically, and if you weren't used to his mannerisms you would have been fooled into believing he was serious.

~Who knows maybe we can spark _him_ this time.~ Prowl teased back with a grin.

"Ah don't think ah can get sparked." Jazz told them with a suggestive grin he added. "Ya can try though. Ah wouldn't mind. But can we play the game first?"

Prowl and Gale both gave a pouty look at their mate but looking between themselves they nodded in agreement. "Okay since your all into human culture...teach us." Prowl said smiling as he sat on the edge of the berth.

"Very well. Whatever game we choose, if someone loses or draws a bad card, you strip a piece of armor. The one with more armor by the end wins. And yes, I am horny." Jazz explained happily.

Prowl and Gale looked shocked...they had been expecting something that would get them armorless much quicker but a card game? That seemed all too fair and easy... unless their mate cheated! Both Gale and Prowl smirked answering in tandem. "Fine, if we win then you feed sparklings on night duty!"

"And if ah do, ya both have ta put on a sexy show for meh." Jazz taunted. The white mech could be just as sneaky sometimes.

Prowl and Gale looked at him before shuttering their optics... "Show? What kind of show could we honestly put on?" Prowl said with real confusion, after all the words 'sexy' and 'show' did not seem compatible when he was involved. Gale just as disturbed nearly bust out in static laced laughter as he imaged himself and Prowl _trying_ to dance provocatively on a pole...the image was laughable indeed.

"The best kind. Ya've heard of pole dancin', Prowler? Pleasurebots are real good at it." Jazz teased. As if he knew a secret that Gale did not.

This time Gale couldn't contain himself, he busted out into deep static laced laughter. "How did I know?" He choked out with a huge grin on his face.

Prowl on the other servo looked very nonplussed and just stared at his Porsche mate with a deadpanned look. "No… Seriously what kind of show?" He asked again not believing his lover was serious.

Gale wiped at his optics still trying to control himself...he froze when he noticed a glint in his older lovers optics. "...wait...your serious?" he asked incredulously his ears perking forward with realization.

Jazz sent his lust and want over the bond just to prove how serious he was. Not disappointed in their responses.

Prowl and Gale both doubled over suddenly their optics off lining as lust surged through their circuits. Gale put up a digit, asking for a moments reprieve. "Please Jazz, I think I speak for us both when I say... you can't just drop a live bomb on us like that then send such a strong feeling through the bond...you know that nearly fritz's Prowl every time." Prowl moaned deeply his fans roaring to life as he fell to his side trembling with need on the berth they had settled on.

Jazz chuckled evilly. "Oh, ah know just how sensitive Prowler's glitch is. Ah also know ya'd both like ta see meh do the dance. How 'bout this. Even when ya lose, Ah'll dance first, then ya two can choose who goes next?"

"Boulder, Sword, Parchment?" Gale suggested looking at Prowl.

Prowl smirked. "If we are to use an earth tool to humiliate each other, let us use the earth game to decide losers. Rock, Paper, Scissors it is then!" Prowl smirked evilly...he was a tactician and he had no doubt that he wasn't going to lose. The only mech in the room with a chance at beating him was Jazz and you could bet your bottom credit he was going to give his mate a run for his credits. Both Gale and Prowl readied their fists. "Ready? Set. GO!" both Prowl and Gale began the 'battle' of the century on whose dignity went first.

Jazz watched with very entertained optics. Even though he was blind, he could see the shapes of things well enough. [AN: okay heads up Jazz is blind but think him capable to see shapes by using processor over matter okay? Like Toph from The Last Airbender. Keep up guys… keep up!]

True to his processing, Gale lost epically at 3/0. Prowl stood smugly. "Looks like even if Jazz does win and we have to dance for his entertainment, I will get the most pleasure from seeing what you can do with that tail of yours." Prowl said smugly.

Gale grumbled a few obscenities under his breath. "Whatever, are we gonna play or not?" he snapped with no real bite.

"Then we can watch _you_ shake that aft, Prowler." Jazz teased. "What game are we playing?"  
Jazz, turned on some lights so his armor would gleam. That might distract his mates. 'Oh well.' Jazz thought smugly.

Gale smirked and Prowl seemed to pale. "What? No aft shaking from me, Gale lost he-"

Gale smirked. "Hey Jazz? We _were_ fighting to see who would dance _first_, right?" he teased his black and gold lover, the mech's engine sputtering sadly with indignation.

"Jazz, slaggit turn the lights off. That's cheating!" Prowl snapped instead.

(-_-) Ever head of a line break? Well I'm one of them…(-_-)

Ryder listened through the door to where his brother had been taken then pulled away with a confused look. He could hardly hear anything even with his sensitive hearing! He transformed and padded down the hall, he had some questions for Ratchet! Without thinking about it he picked up the data pads for the Medic and carried them in his mouth... Wet... Slobbery... Teeth infested mouth...the data pads stood no chance as his oral fluids leaking into the intricate circuitry.

He padded into the med bay with a smile and wagging tail standing on his hind legs he spat the data pads out onto Ratchets table looking rather pleased with himself. His tail wagging happily as he yipped to gain the red and whites' attention.

"Ryder, the data pads are damaged!" Ratchet exclaimed in horror when he looked them over. "What happened?" He said in exasperation.

Ryder paused in his happy façade to look at Ratchet. His tongue having previously been lolling out of the side of his mouth froze and he looked at the medic almost curiously, he did something wrong? "I apologize Ratchet I didn't mean to damage them...I wasn't thinking-" Ryder said apologetically his ears falling to the side as his head drooped, his wagging tail stilled before tucking into his side. I wasn't trying to hurt them honest! I just feel more natural in this form and this form doesn't have servos and-" Ryder began to ramble...he always rambled when he felt like he was in trouble and became nervous.

Ratchet pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kid, quit talking. You're lucky they weren't _that_ important. Next time, use your bipedal mode.

Ryder nodded slowly inching over towards Ratchet. When he reached his side he sighed heavily placing his large head onto the medics lap with the large ex-vent. His round 'doe' optics staring at the medic pleadingly. Tail wagging back and forth occasionally. This wasn't uncommon for the hound to take such a posture just being close to the medic made him happy.

The silver hound sat there waiting...waiting... If he was patiently enough the medic would normally spoil him with an Energon goody... Gale, Prowl, Jazz, and even Track herself had told the medic that it was bad for him to eat the treats in excess but for some unknown reason (he couldn't place) the medic _still_ gave him the delicious treats. Of course Ratchet had also said back to them something about him being a physician and knowing what was bad and what was good for a bot…so there wasn't much room to argue with considering no one else was a licensed Medic or MediVet.

After a moment with still no treat Ryder vented another _very_ large sigh then waited again like a child...he waited and waited again... okay now he was getting irritated... Venting a larger louder sigh than before he let a high pitch whine escape his vocals as he gently licked the medics hand that was resting in his knee and over the hounds head. A large paw came up to lay by his muzzle as he tried to look even more pathetic than usual.

Ratchet lowly chuckled, the sound layered with lust that the innocent hound didn't recognize. He rubbed Ryder's helm, over his back and to his tail. One digit prodded closer to the hounds aft than any of his others, testing his boundaries. "Ryder, tell me what you want. You're not a pup anymore." He said just barely containing the thick gruffness from his voice.

Ryder's optics darkened with a familiar feeling… but he hadn't felt lust in so long that it mixed with confusion and made him dizzy with uncertainty but he tried to remain professional for Ratchet's sake. "R-atchet I... I was hoping for a treat." He stuttered as he started blushing when he felt a digit prod him closely again. As a hound their ports and other 'sensitive' hardware were bared to the world, with the exclusion of their spikes which could be retracted into a 'safe cover'.

This whole 'bared for the world thing' was because hounds were not considered civil enough, and were 'barbaric' by Cybertronian standards, so they did not require coverings…However the tail made a great substitute so this didn't bother the hounds too much… unless one was publicly humiliated by becoming aroused, only to be made a joke of.

Ryder had seen it done to another breeder once. She had a crush on her handlers' friend and he had purposefully aroused the hound unit in her alt mode where she couldn't hide her dripping port… When her handler discovered this he had then restrained her tail so she couldn't tuck it and then commanded that she bare her port to all who walked by… the femme had been so traumatized, she had become a recluse and later deemed 'broken'… they had decommissioned her and sent her to the smelter all because of that fragger! His tail stilled in its wagging and he just barely withheld a shiver of anger.

"What kind of treat, young one?" Ratchet asked, prodding closer once more and that snapped the hound back to his situation.

Ryder gasped his body tensing as he looked at the medic. "I-I was h-hoping that I was deserving of an Energon goody." He panted out his smaller frame heating up rather quickly. His paw dropped away from the medics' lap in order to try and steady himself from falling over as his legs began to tremble. His helm nuzzled deeper into a seam in Ratchet's side knowing it was a sensitive place for the medic, well next to his hands of course. It wasn't meant to be arousing just attention catching.

"What if I could offer something better?" Ratchet asked, prodding the hounds' port lightly. This was the moment where the hound either accepted or denied his advances.

Ryder wasn't exactly the smartest Cyber Hound out there, actually he would consider himself bordering on dense or dumb even. Granted he was street smart, but he didn't take clues or suggestions well. Normally they went over his helm so fast it left his CPU spinning. So when Ratchet offered something better than an Energon goody it had the Hounds tail wagging again and faster, knocking the servo away playfully.

The feeling of heat leaving his systems easily enough when his fans kicked on lightly cooling him down gently. Some mechs would have been embarrassed by their fan kicking on, but Cyber Hounds had more than one purpose for their fans it was a way of showing excitement, lust, anger, even depression as their frames heated up dramatically in such situations, so with his fans on he never worried about overheating, whatever the cause may be.

"Better than an Energon goody? Is it a rust stick? I love rust sticks!" Ryder yipped excitedly Transforming into his bipedal mode and pouncing onto the medics lap like a small child, straddling the white thighs of the larger mech his tail wagging back and forth excitedly. He began to paw at the medics sub space where he usually kept the teats. "Please? I was a good hound, right? Please? I want my treat!" Ryder all but pouted childishly looking at the medic. When the medic made no move give him a treat he frowned and looked at the medic.

Ratchet rolled his optics and gripped the hound's panel, squeezing firmly as he forced the small frame up higher and kissed him. Forcing his glossa into the units' mouth when the denta parted in a gasp. Ratchet's glossa lashed out at the smaller glossa playfully and sucked it into his mouth where he bit it lightly. His tongue then dove back into the hot mouth to play with the hounds' denta, the four sharper canines clicked lightly on his tongue as if to keep him from reentering the mouth or in confused warning. Pulling back he grinned, still not releasing the hounds round silver aft, the hounds small size brought his codpiece to Ratchets lower chassis and that just barely made the two mechs optic to optic. "You understand now, pup?" he chuckled when he noticed Ryder was flushed and breathless.

Ryder went stock still for a moment before melting into the older bots grip. His faceplate heated up and his tail went from its furious waging to a very slow lazy swish. "I-...I think so but I'm not so sure... could you explain it a little better? You know, I'm not very good with explanations but I do great with hands on." Ryder's faceplate felt like it would melt...Ratchet _liked_ him...and was willing to...willing to do something _to_ him?! Whether it was a relationship or just an interface he'd take what was given to him if only from this one mech.

Ratchet smirked and kissed down the cute hound's neck. He nibbled on his wires, going lower down his body. The red and white felt a rush of extreme lust when the frame beneath him heated up exponentially. He lift the silver aft higher with ease as he trailed nips and licks down the slender frame. Then Ryder was practically sitting on his servos and he steadied himself with Ratchet's shoulders as he trembled and mewled. When the medic reached Ryder's panel, he gave a strong nip across where the hounds spike was hidden away. "How's that, for ya?" he asked teasingly gently putting the hound down onto his lap once more.

Ryder had yelped in surprise when he was nipped a little more firmly and his aft was squeezed firmly as large digits tried to work their way into the small space between the hounds' hardware and his panel.

Ryder was just about to open his panel for the medic but froze his optics off lining before on lining slowly. "Rat-Ratchet wait!" He whimpered and pushed away from the larger mech, his body still running hot and fans still buzzing with need. "You don't want me, trust me! I'm not experienced with this kind of thing, though the prospect is endearing you wouldn't want me." Ryder whimpered softly. 'My seals are still intact...if he sees them he'll mock me for my virginity just like the others that found out I was still sealed.' Ryder thought to himself his optics downcast as he tried to extricate himself from Ratchet's arms and servos.

"You think I don't know?" Ratchet stated suddenly making Ryder pull back embarrassingly. "Of course I do. I know a _fresh_ bot when I see one. I'm a medic, aren't I? We're taught to know the signs of a sealed bot. It has its uses; helping patients that have been sexually assaulted, or are nervous around sexual advances… and picking out great mates..." He purred softly as he nuzzled Ryder's neck.

Ryder looked at Ratchet, his optics stark white and a shudder of lust ran through his frame, Ryders' panel retracted revealing his sealed spike housing and valve. His silver thighs parted but trimmers still racked his frame softly. He glanced at the medic and just barely restrained a moan at the lust he saw in the others optics. He had never felt like such a prey animal before.

Ryder looked away, not sure what to expect, from this point out. Anticipation was top of his list, but fear, and uncertainty were definitely up there as well. "Is...is it normal...to be scare- I-I mean nervous your first time?" he almost whimpered when he said 'scared' he really didn't want a potential 'mate' thinking him a coward or that he feared the mech.

"Yes. You know, it hurts at first. But there will be pleasure I will ensure that. Some mechs are so good, their mate never feel the pain at all." Ratchet explained honestly feeling a little guilty when the hound trembled again in slight fear of the pain to come.

Ryder vented hard his trembling almost completely ceasing as he steeled his cables. "O-okay...if you will teach me, I will learn." He said almost as if he was being punished and not pleasured. It wasn't that he wasn't excited...he was just very nervous after all Jazz had taken Gale's seals and the hound had said it hurt like a mother board.

(-_-) Ever head of a line break? Well I'm one of them…(-_-)

Gale suddenly gasped aloud and his optics brightened. He let a deep snarl loose in anger as feedback came from his brothers bond. "MEDIC!" He snarled standing off the bed and beginning to make his way towards the door.

Prowl growing silent as he looked at his mate in confusion. "Gale? What's wrong?"

Gale tried but couldn't verbally speak so instead forcing images through the bond. There was an image that lasted longer than the others. It was Ratchet standing over and between two small silver legs, spread out and inviting the other in. The medic wore a lustful look and seemed like he was moving in for the kill.

Gale transformed his fangs bared as he growled lowly... that medic was going to deseal his brother over his offlined body!

If Prowl had been anyone else and had less control he would have reeled back and clawed at his optics screeching about the pain the image brought and how his CPU would surely force his memory banks to purge the image... but seeing as he was Prowl he just winced. "Gale? Maybe you're jumping to conclusions? If Ryder is willing let him have his fun. Jazz, try and talk some sense into him!" Prowl said getting off the berth and grabbing at the thick neck cables that made up the units neck and hackles.

"Gale, how do ya know if Ratchet isn't the mech Ryder wants? People made fun of _us_ when we grew close, ya don't wanna do the same ta yer own brother, do ya?. Let him choose. He looked quite willin ta meh." Jazz reasoned with a smirk.

Gale stopped mid struggle and turned to look at Jazz. I would never! I-...I just don't want his spark broken." Gale replied slowly turning around and trudging back to his mate on the berth, tears forming in his optics.

-Uh-oh Jazz I realize what this is...it's a mood swing!- Prowl cautioned his other mate via com so that their mutual mate in need didn't hear him.

"It's ok, Gale." Jazz said, pulling his small mate close as he transformed and clicked softly. "Ryder wouldn't let a mech take advantage of 'im. He'll be fine." Jazz reassured rubbing his mates back soothingly.

Gale whimpered and snuggled into the white chassis he tensed when the sound of different sized pieces of armor began falling to the floor. Gale turned to see Prowl undoing his armor, face flushed blue in humiliation and embarrassment. His visor were off and his face set in a manner that made it obvious he was trying to detach himself from the scenario in order to please his upset mate.

Slowly Prowl vented a deep breath and onlined his gold optics behind his blue visor. Looking around the room he noticed that there as no 'pole' for him to dance on so instead he grabbed his chair that sat by his work desk and pulled it to the middle of the room. His slim protoform bare to the world and resting behind the thin glass casing was his spark... a spark that triangulated with two more, much smaller sparks. "Gale, this better be making you feel better, if not I will reprogram you to be an Energon dispenser." Prowl teasingly moaned at his mate.

Gale's mouth plate fell open when he saw Prowl _very_ expertly thrust his hips against the back of the chair. Prowl was moaning as he did the splits downwards and rolled his hips in a provocative way, his port glistening with a small amount of lubricant. 'Well at least it's obvious he's enjoying himself, even if he's denying… the port don't lie…' Gale thought to himself with a smirk.

~if you ever tell anyone...I will personally off line you both!~ Prowl hissed through their bond completely fooling them. He looked fragging hot but he sounded fragging pissed off and very uncomfortable.

"I think Jazz will agree with me that no one would believe us even with documented evidence." Gale moaned as his fans kicked on to cool his suddenly heated frame. Prow released his spike from is housing with a smug grin and he rotated his hips again as he swatted in front if the chair, his spike bouncing towards his abdominal plating with each thrust of his hips. Gale thought he was about to fritz as he forgot how to breathe at the show before him.

"Did I forget to mention Prowler is an expert at this?" Jazz added as he rubbed Gale's thighs, creating more pleasure for the now mewling hound who began to buck under the ministrations.

Prowl smirked his eyes growing lustful as he sauntered up to his mates going to Jazz he made quick work of the bulky armor. His tan servos rubbed feather light caresses over the naked, corded metal beneath.

Gale groaned and bucked up into Jazz's touches. "That should be illegal! He looks like all the pleasure drones on all those holo vid files you used to watch Jazz, you know the ones named something about Femmes Gone Wild, or something like that." Gale groaned and panted out a smirk on his face at telling Prowl that Jazz used to watch holo vid porn.

"How do you think we met, Gale? On the streets?" Jazz smirked. The white mech grasped Prowl's spike tightly and carefully pulled the cremello protoformed mate closer. "Good show. Let's play the game and then we can set up the punishments. If you lose, you still have to dance again. Sexy bot."

Prowl doubled over his white mate gasping and groaning. "Don't tell poor Gale that...he believes we met in the academy in training... I told him a little white lie so he wouldn't think poorly of you...or me." Prowl groaned as his spike was then released and he went and carefully replaced all his armor appropriately.

Gale grinned and turned around so he could face his mates without being in the white mechs hold. "Game set, then!"

"Alright then. Hope ya both know, ahm winning." Jazz gloated his light show finally turning off.

Gale smirked at Jazz. "HA! And you think we are gonna lose?"

Prowl just smirked... Jazz was good...but he was better. Both his mates were slagged before the game had even started, and Prowl was sure of this

Jazz smacked Prowl's aft making him yelp as he began the game. He was confidant he'd win.

Prowl smirked as he eyed his mates...Gale was sorely loosing already half his armor was off and it was obvious he was frustrated in trying to understand the game and its tactics. Prowl had replaced his armor on just for the game and if he thought about it... (if he wanted to save Gale the humiliation of losing all his armor so quickly) the Black and gold mech would have remain bare but where's the fun in that. Prowl and Jazz were broke even with only a few forearm and shin guards removed. Prowl would be winning like he predicted had he not thrown the towel in a couple of times to spare Gales losing streak.

Gale wasn't happy he was flustered and almost bar with just one shoulder cuff armor on, his cod piece, chassis, and one shin guard. To say he was feeling quite exposed was an understatement. His ears pinned back as he growled and his thick wolf like tail twitched in jerky motions as he showed his agitation. "Fraggit! How are you even playing fair?! You guys are still in armor and I'm nearly naked! Your _cheating_ I know it!" he snarled at his mates.

"We're ninjas, Galeforce. We are trained in tactics n' to see multiple steps ahead of every move another makes, mech." Jazz told him. Smirking, as he got another piece of armor off Prowl.

Prowl growled at his mate...he had seen Jazz pull out a spare card from his armor in that last run...okay...if he was going to play dirty then Prowl was gonna send him to the smelter! Prowl grinned...Jazz had taught him this game long ago after all, so he was about to outdo him mentor.

"Oh please. You could never best Yoketron. I'll win for sure, Prowler." Jazz boasted again, winning a few more times.

Prowl did growl this time. "That's it!" he said his patience snapping as he lunged at his cheating mate. His waist straddled and arms pinned at his head Prowl scoffed. "Cheating does not count you a win, Jazz!" he leaned down and kissed his blind lover purposefully grinding his lower armor on the mech beneath him to tease him senseless

Jazz tweaked a wire that he knew drove Prowl mad. "We're cheating to each other, not Gale. You've played before. Don't be so upset."

Gale who had been glaring at his cards let his optics snap up to his two mates. "WHAT?! That's not fair!" He whined dropping his hand of cards.

Prowl moaned before smirking at Gale. "What? Me play strip poker? Never." He said coyly grinding till he knew he was leaving paint streaks on the others armor.

Gale growled before smirking... "Fine if that's how he plays I have an idea... Prowl...tie him up."

Prowl stilled in his movement before glancing down at Jazz. Prowls optics darkened with lust and his engine revved hard. "It would be my pleasure." He said smoothly, quickly wrestling with the other slightly larger ninja mech.

Jazz tried to fight back, but his curiosity made him let Prowl win. "Ya two are evil." Jazz let himself be tied up, staring at Gale. "What's yer goal?

Prowl finished his knot and looked to Gale with a firm nod. Gale crawled close to Jazz's faceplate so that he got a perfect view of his open panel. Gale lay on his back moaning Jazz's designation as he carefully began to finger his own port in front of Jazz. Gale withdrew his spike from its housing and tugged lightly on in groaning loudly.

"Isn't he just the little conniving pup!" Prowl said against Jazz's audial. Prowl's servos tweaked and pinched, tugged, and caressed all the wires he could reach but only enough to heavily arouse the white mech without giving him release. Prowl lowered his mouthplate to nip playfully the wires and cords there biting down a little when Gale inserted another finger into his port and thrust them in quickly causing lubricant to spill out and between his thighs, all the while screaming Jazz's name.

"Ya two are very evil. Good thin' ah can keep mah cool." Jazz announced. "Are we gonna finish the game?" he asked distractedly.

Prowl let a small rumble come from his engine and he opened the white cod piece. Trailing downwards Prowl lapped at the port before him intent on getting SOME kind of response. He would let his glossa dive in before pulling out to gently lave at the opening before thrusting his glossa back in only to repeat. "Gale? What do you think?" Prowl said humming softly against the dripping port.

"I think we should just torture the cheater." The dark blue mech replied childishly. The hound felt heat rising to his faceplate but tried to look comfortable in his situation his tail wagged softly and brushed a couple times over Jazz's nasal ridge teasing him playfully. Gale gasped for real when he struck a particular spot within himself and threw his helm back with a panting shiver. Faking his moan for Jazz was one thing but striking that node within himself had him wishing it really was Jazz's fingers within him.

(-_-) Ever head of a line break? Well I'm one of them…(-_-)

"I will not cause any pain, Ryder but you should expect some discomfort." Ratchet promised, kissing him lovingly. 

Ryder nodded and leaned up gently cupping the older mechs faceplate in his servos and kissing him firmly as he was pushed onto the medics work bench. His legs arching up at an angle and bent at the knees as he leaned back. "Ratchet." He said the mechs name as if it was his life line that he needed to grasp desperately.

Ratchet gently inserted a thick digit into the very tight port. "Ryder, I need to know… have you ever used your fingers to experiment or had Gale finger you here?" he asked thrust his finger in a little deeper.

Ryder arched his back and cried out at the new feeling his optics offlined as he shook his head 'no'.

Ratchet smiled sadly at the hound and gently added a second finger the tight port clamping down in him, he barely contained an excited hiss as he imaged the port around his spike as he thrust into the hound. "T-there's no need to feel ashamed, some bots don't experiment some do, it just happens…I'm just surprised as split spark twin that Gale hasn't taken your seals." He said pushing his finger in and stilling when he felt the barrier that was proof of the hounds' innocence.

Gently pulling back so as not to break the barrier yet Ratchet went to work on stretching the walls and working the hound's port. When he added a third finger the silver hound whimpered and his legs instinctively tensed and pulled inwards to protect his port from the pain, but a steady servo gripped his knee and stilled him. "Calm Ryder, we're almost done." He reassured trying to work the hound back up and he released his painful spike from its confines and he was able to relax a little now that he didn't have as much pain to distract him.

When the hound suddenly overloaded and a little more lubricant flooded around the medics fingers Ratchet withdrew and wiped his fingers on his spike with a few well-placed strokes. The he took his spike and rubbed it teasingly along the hounds dripping slit. The hound bucking readily for more. Smirking Ratchet gently pushed the tip of his spike in but not the whole mushroom corded head. Then withdrawing only to rub against the slit a few more times to gather more lubricant.

Ryder was howling for the other, needing him inside, and begging him to stop with his torture… but the hound didn't know that Ratchet wasn't trying to torture him, merely get him used to the feeling of his large spikes head. And the action was spreading more lubricant onto the spike making it easier for the member to slip in increments more each time. Till suddenly Ryder jerked in surprise as the head popped through his tight ring and just a little further in. Ryder whimpered but not quite in pain.

Ratchet hissed as his spike was slowly being sucked in by that hot and delicious heat. The medic didn't doubt that Ryder was not consciously clenching his port but all the same it was a greedy little thing as it tried to pull him closer to the one barrier. Ratchet wasn't one to deny suck a desperate request, so he gently rocked his hip until he tapped against the seal once more. "Hold on Ryder almost there." He encouraged again his voice deep and grating from the effort he made not to slam into the port. Then with a quick withdrawal of his hips Ratchet slammed into the port suddenly just as he knew Ryder was closing in on a second overload. The port spasmed around his spike and he hissed as lubricant flooded the heat. He couldn't stop not now that he had had a taste of this delicious hound. He rocked forward sharply as he massaged the bobbing silver spike.

Ryder had screamed his second overload and gone limp but his frame jerked and spasmed as Ratchet began to pound into him, his sensitive, transfluid coated spike being held and rubbed so gently it almost tickled. He mewled and writhed under the others ministration already his arousal spiking once more.

Ryder arched his back groaning and panting, gasping with each thrust from Ratchet. The older mech knew what he was doing that was for sure! The medic would ease out at a slight downward angle before shifting his hips upwards and thrusting back in at a harsher pace each time. The movement had Ryder screaming in pleasure. His smaller servos grasping at wires and fumbling across plating in their inexperience as he tried to please his lover, his legs wrapping around the larger mechs waist trying to pull him deeper still.

"Will you be my mate, Ryder?" the Medic grunted mid thrust, his speed never faltering even as he began to pant.

The medics' voice was like silk and Ryder didn't even hesitate his chest plates separated and his pure blue spark was revealed. He couldn't tell if the mantra 'yes' was in his meta or if he was screaming it aloud...he was pretty sure he was screaming it aloud though. 

Ratchet parted his chassis as well and quickly merged with the younger bot, thrusting within him sharply to find their release. Ryder suddenly screamed as Ratchet hit a particularly sensitive node in the back of the hounds' tight port. Ryder arched upwards with his cry as he bent in half.

Ryders scream choked off when overload hit him, he just barely had time to secure his Breeding programming to keep it from going haywire and making him sparked. He panted sharply as overload waned and left him with a content numbing buzz.

A knock came at the door and a young mech announced himself as First Aid.

Ryder almost screamed when the knock came from the door. He jerked in his 'mates' grasp well actually lover, after all only Jazz, Prowl, and his twin were that lucky as to actually manage a full merge... He and Ratchet would never be compatible like that. Knowing so broke his spark but he tried fiercely to ignore that feeling and focus on the happiness that was just being with the mech. "Wait, First Aid? Like my old Unit Vet, First Aid?!" Ryder exclaimed in excitement trying to worm his way out from underneath his lover. He wanted to see him! His friend! His good friend was finally here! He cheered internally.

"About fragging time. At least it was after our fun." Ratchet grumbled.

When Ryder began to squirm his face flushed and he moaned as his port clenched around the spike still buried deep within him...oh yeah Ratchet was still inside him. Almost to prove him right he felt his tender valve walls spasmed and clench tightly once more onto the larger mechs spike, it pushed another wave of arousal through his form. "Wait… First Aid, we're almost done I promise! Just... Ratchet..." Ryder whined and panted out his hips squirming beneath the mech that still pinned him to the now filthy work bench.

Ryder groaned as his hips bucked and he gently thrust himself on the older mechs spike his lust rekindled far too quickly. Without a doubt First Aid could hear them...and was probably very uncomfortable with the idea of 'interrupting' any more than he already had.

Ratchet laughed and called the MediVet in the room none the less. The other mech entered, blushing, but arousal and curiosity flashing in his optics.

Ryder's moan stopped when First Aid entered the med bay. His optics held embarrassed fear as he waited for the mech to judge him for 'seducing' a great old war medic. "Ratchet?" he asked sounding utterly horrified. 

"Do you mind if First Aid joins us, Ryder?" Ratchet asked with a sly grin.

Ryder's valve continued to spasm and clench around the spike still within him. He still wanted to thrust himself on the medic's cord but he couldn't get past his sudden embarrassment. Ryder for all he was worth buried his faceplate into Ratchets shoulder trying to hide, even though a mech that was bigger than him had his legs pinned open with a large red and white waste, a spike still buried deep within hm... he couldn't face his old vet and good old friend.

Aid walked over slowly putting a reassuring servo on Ryder's shoulder, said hound flinching as he expected a blow to be made. "I'd love to join in. He looks so hot right now." The MediVet purred at the sight of his long time crush sprawled out beneath his mentor. 

Ryder shivered at the other mechs' touch, he glanced sidelong at the other red and white. First Aid had more red than Ratchet as a matter of fact he was nearly all red and had only a few details that were white. It was like Ryder would be agreeing to a relationship with twins...just two that were reversed in color...'HEY! It'd be like me and Galeforce!' Ryders mind trailed off as he began making comparisons between all four bots. His musings then becoming random as he pretty much zoned out and forgetting that Ratchet had even asked if he would permit the vet to join...Ryder wasn't known to being a little 'spacy' for no reason.

Aid moved in behind Ryder and nudged his aft port. "We can both take you." Aid stated. He didn't want to scare the hound though. He worked the little frame up, intent on taking him as well.

Ryder gasped his optics coming back into focus with surprise...slag! He'd spaced out! When First Aid rubbed his still tender and hot port with the spike still inside him Ryder moaned unable to keep his vocals quiet and he thrust back into the mech behind him forcing the spike still in him to shift slightly. "Please...more?" Ryder begged, pawing at his lovers chassis and turning to look at First Aid. He slowly hesitantly kissed the mech on the lip plates his tongue shyly teasing at the others lips asking for entrance.

Aid kissed the hound harder using the lip lock to distract the hound enough to push his own spike into the hound as well. He could feel Ratchet's spike and the tightness around him clenching him, sucking him in deeper as the port tried to desperately accommodate both spikes. "You know, I've wanted you for some time." Aid announced bucking upwards to go deeper still into the tight heat.

Ryder gasped and winced lightly when the stretch was almost unbearable. It hurt admittedly but he refused to let them stop. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" Ryder grit out as he tried to let himself adjust to the two spikes within him. His body physically trembling.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Aid gasped as he began to move more forcefully, deeply enjoying the feel of the hound around him. 

"He's really tight." Ratchet stated, kissing the hound's neck before biting down into the cabled to leave a claiming denta mark.

Ryder smirked his tail wagging awkwardly between himself and First Aid. He didn't think about it but he allowed his tail to brush against wires and tickle provocatively at seams. He moaned even louder when he felt Ratchet thrust harder into him. "Pl-please Aid-Ratch...I c-can't hold on much more." he gasped out between pants his valve was tender in just the right way it hurt pleasantly with every thrust that caused him to clench around the two spikes.

Aid moaned loudly and grabbed the hound's hips, pushing him harder onto the spikes. Ratchet overloaded with a satisfied grunt. 

"Good thing I invited First Aid." Ratchet told Ryder as he felt the other still thrusting into the port and against his sensitive spike. 

"And I'm glad I accepted." Aid let out, still taking the hound.

Ryder knew he couldn't hold on. He screamed out his pleasure in his second overload and promptly offlined. His body went rigid before slumping heavily in the grasp of his lovers.

(-_-) Ever head of a line break? Well I'm one of them…(-_-)

When Ryder came back online he shot up on the medical berth he was on and looked around noticing no one was there. He wanted to cry he was so upset...had him offlining due to the charge release disappointed Ratchet and Aid so much that they just left him there? Slowly Ryder stepped off the berth wincing and hissing as he shifted uncomfortable. He left through the med bay door and ran off to go find his handler too hurt to look back, all he wanted was his ever so kind Fasttrack to hold him close and stroke his helm in comfort as she whispered soft nothing to him.

Ryder didn't care if Soundwave was with the femme or not he needed her in that moment. He transformed and his pads clicked heavily against the concrete floor are he practically galloped down the corridor following the femmes scent. When he found her he dove for her, tackling her to the ground burrowing his faceplate in the femmes midsection to hide his large oily tears. He was a fool to believe a Cybertronian would want him… he was just the romanticist that was left street side in a box with a note that said 'used goods to free home', he sobbed internally as he realized he had given his seals to two mechs… that had used him and left him.


End file.
